It gets better
by Futaisawesome
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is Daniel Swan, a male Bella. After being kidnapped with his girlfriend and going though unimaginable things, Renee decides that Daniel should move to Forks to help him heal, only instead of helping him heal, it changes him completely when he meets the one and only Rosalie Lillian Hale and the Cullen coven. Summary sucks, but MaleBella everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**_8:47am, August 2014, Phoenix Arizona, Swan residence._**

Daniel Swan stood in front of his bedroom mirror; his brown eyes dull and lifeless with dark circles under them, his cheeks hollow from his loss of appetite, and his skin an unhealthy pale. On certain parts of his face such as his left eye, nose and bottom lip were bruised and cut, and the wounds were only a few days old.

A black suit without the blazer and polished shoes is what he wore, and he folded the crisp white shirts collar over the skinny black tie around his neck. He grabbed both sides of the tie and tried to fold them right, but he failed, the tie forming a tight knot at his attempt.

A knock at his door sounded a second later and his mother, Renee stepped in, wearing a black dress and heels. She smiled sadly at her son and walked over to him, her heels making clicking noises before she stopped in front of him.

"Hey baby..." Renee whispered, her voice full of sadness as she cupped her sons swollen cheek in a gesture of her love for him. "Do you want me to help...?" She asked timidly, giving her son the choice, but he didn't reply, he simply stared at the mirror behind her.

Renee took his silence as acceptance and untied the knot Daniel had made the tie into previously. She refolded the tie and pulled it up to his shirts top button, wriggling it into place and smoothing it out, giving him a light pat on his chest.

"Phil is waiting at the car; we'll be setting of in 10 minutes, come down when you're ready, okay?" She said, her fingers wringing together as she turned on her heel and left the room.

Daniel didn't rely as his mother left the room. He turned and picked up the black blazer on his bed, wincing in pain as he pulled it on from his broken ribs and wounds on his torso and then fastened the blazer buttons. He looked at himself in the mirror again, but this time he had a deep sadness in his eyes.

Sucking in a deep breath of air, her picked up a white rose attached to a clip, stared at it for a moment before clipping it onto the left breast pocket of his blazer. He sighed out the breath he had sucked in, and held in the choked sob that wanted to tear from his throat.

Looking around the room once more, he let a rush of memories replay in his mind of all the fun he had had in this room with _her_ , but now it only brought sadness and depression, and so his mother decided it be best for him to live with his dad for a while. All his personal belongings had been packed up besides from stuff like his bed and wardrobe.

Sticking his hands into his slack pockets, he walked towards his bedroom door, pulling it open and stepping out. His fingers trembled as he let go of the door knob, but he pulled it closed and made his way outside the house towards Phil's car.

Renee was waiting for him, a large umbrella clutched in her hand, and she held it over the both of them as they walked to the car, Daniel sitting in the back seat as his mother sat in the front with Phil, the wet umbrella next to Daniel.

"Hey buddy, we'll be there soon, pop your seat-belt on." Phil said, starting the car and pulling out of the drive way. Daniel ignored him, letting his head thump against the window as he watched the surroundings pass by.

* * *

 ** _9:28am, August 2014, Phoenix Arizona Cemetery._**

Daniel looked at the approaching building, his emotions everywhere as the car pulled to a stop among other cars. The rain had gotten incredibly heavier, creating puddles among the ground.

People rushed inside of the church hurriedly, using anything they could to shield them from the rain. The one thing that stood out the most was the black clothing that most people arriving were wearing.

Daniel closed his eyes, trying to imagine that this was all a dream and that he would wake up and things would be how they were, but no matter how hard he tried, he knew it wouldn't happen.

"Are you ready to go in, sweetie?" Renee asked, snapping Daniel from his thoughts. He nodded slightly and they all exited the car, rushing to the church to avoid the rain as the others had.

The atmosphere inside the church was somber, full of sadness, and Daniel could feel it. He watched the people share their condolences with _her_ family, but they didn't know her like he did, they only came out of respect to the well known family.

"Our seats are at the front Daniel, you can come see _her_ parents with me before it starts if you want?" Renee asked, placing her hand on her sons shoulder in support, but he shook his head, walking forwards down the isle, his eyes focused on one thing; a picture and a...coffin.

The truth was he couldn't face her parents; he felt guilty over her death, he wouldn't be able to look at her mothers crying features or look into her fathers bloodshot eyes.

With every step he took he felt his surroundings blur, his heart felt heavy and his body was numb, moving on its own accord down the isle. He reached the end, his breathing heavy, tears prickling at his eyes and his hands shaking as he gazed at her picture.

There she was on a picture with a golden framing, placed directly next to her coffin. He looked at the photo, biting his lip to try and conceal his emotions. After a moment, he took another step forwards and stood directly in front of the picture.

Daniel gazed at her long naturally wavy brown hair, those stunning green eyes full of happiness, that cute button nose and a smile so radiant it could light a room with pearly white teeth, a light flush on her cheeks. He had taken this photo of her, a moment after they had kissed for the first time.

A stray tear fell down his cheek and he moved to the white coffin with her body in it and he let out the choked sob he had been holding, his eyes screwing shut. He felt the bile in his throat rising from his stomach and his hand shot up to cover his mouth. This was the first time he had seen her since the incident, only she was alive then.

Daniel opened his eyes, forcing himself to look at her, what he had let happen to her. He clenched his teeth together, looking at the dull brown hair, closed sunken eyes, and pale skin. She had on a white summer dress, a bouquet of white roses in her dead clasp and doll shoes.

Lifting his hand up, he gently traced her features with his finger, a tear falling onto her cheek from his own and rolling down her neck. He pulled his shaky hand back to his side, pivoting on his foot and making his way to his seat.

The funeral for Louise Smith, daughter of Jamie and Melissa Smith, his girlfriend, was beginning.

* * *

 ** _11:13am, August 2014, Phoenix Arizona Cemetery._**

Daniel stood between his mother and Phil, Louise's parents opposite of his, and others surrounding them as they all watched as Louise's white casket was lowered to the ground. The rain was still pouring, bouncing on peoples umbrellas and making the ground they stood on muddy.

Everyone was silent, and then as the casket was finally lowered into the ground did people walk forward to place their white roses onto the casket, starting with her family and then himself and then the others.

A shrilled cry made Daniel jump and he turned to face Melissa Smith, sobbing and crying in Jamie's arms, her face buried into his chest as he held her up, his own tears streaming down his face. He gently guided his wife away as workers began to grab their shovels.

Everyone began following after the couple, but Daniel stood firm in his place, ignoring his mothers concerned look as Phil guided her away. A few minutes later, it was him and 3 other workers.

"Can I have a minute?" Daniel asked them, the first words he had spoken since he had been found last week. His voice was scratchy from the lack of use. The workers looked at each other and the middle man nodded, leading the two others to a nearby tree.

Standing in silence for a few seconds, he simply looked at the casket, hoping she would jump out and shout 'I got you!' like she would when she played jokes on him. He knew that she wouldn't.

The sky above him roared in thunder and the sky lit up from the crack of lightning, the rain pouring furiously and soaking his suit in a matter of seconds. Tears leaked from his eyes like a river, and uncontrollable sobs wracked his body. He let out an agonized scream, his body curling in on itself and his arms wrapping around himself as he let his emotions free.

"I'm sorry Louise!" He screamed at the casket, staring at where she lay, dead. "I'm so sorry!" He howled to the sky, the response was another roar of thunder. "I should have protected you!" He cried to himself, his anger at himself taking hold as he kicked at a sign closest to him, knocking it to the floor and stomping on it. "I'll find that bastard and I'll fucking rip him to pieces!" Daniel screamed, the promise evident in his voice as it echoed into the sky.

* * *

 ** _11:24am, August 2014, Phoenix Arizona Cemetery._**

Daniel made his way back towards the cemetery parking lot, the 3 workers behind him covering the casket in mud. He loosened the tie around his neck, pulled his soaked shirt free from the slacks confinements and wiped furiously at his eyes.

"Mr Swan, can we have a moment of your time?" A man said, grabbing hold of his arm, his eyes concealed with shades.

"Get off of me..." Daniel growled, his eyes furious as he glared at the man holding his arm.

"E-Excuse me...?" The man asked, confusion in his voice.

"I said get the fuck off!" Daniel shouted, pulling his arm free and swinging for the man, his right fist connecting with the mans jaw, knocking him backwards to the floor.

Phil and Jamie seeing this rushed over to him, each of them grabbing an arm and pulling him away from the man. Another man in a suit and shades rushed over to his fallen partner, lending him an arm to help him stand.

"I apologies for my partners rude behavior, we only wished to ask you some questions." The second man said, flashing his badge: Detective Kevin Dracup.

"Daniel has already spoken to you about those events, you should leave now." Phil said, his voice unusually angry as he stepped in front of his step son. Jamie doing the same as he folded his arms, standing tall.

"Fine, we'll leave, but we will be back for some answers." The first man snarled, rubbing his jaw as his partner led him away to their car.

"Fucking bastards..." Phil spat, placing an arm around Daniel and rubbing his wet hair. "Good punch!" He smiled.

Daniel didn't say anything, but he looked at Jamie and then back to Phil, his step-dad understanding the meaning and joining Renee who stood comforting a grieving Melissa.

"I wanted to talk to you before you left; I need to hear it from you, not those cops Daniel..." Jamie started, his eyes casting a sad glance at his wife before looking back at Daniel, who wouldn't meet his stare.

"What is it you want to know...?" Daniel asked, hesitantly, hoping he wouldn't have to answer at all.

"Did she...Did my baby girl..." Jamie tried to say, biting back his sobs. "Did my baby girl suffer?" He finally asked.

Daniel froze, not expecting this to be Jamie's question. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it after nothing came out. His lips wavered, his voice not heading his command to speak.

"She..." Daniel started, finding no easy way to explain what his daughter went through for the month him and Louise had gone missing.

"Don't sugarcoat it for me!" Jamie demanded.

Daniel nodded, sucking in a breath and meeting Jamie's stare head on. "Louise went through far worse things than I did, sir, she did suffer for the first few weeks, until she shut down and became so numb she couldn't feel anything anymore. I'm sorry..." Daniel explained, heaving out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Jamie stared at him for a moment, swallowing the lump in his throat and nodding. He continued to nod. "One more question and I'm done...In her final moment, did she suffer then...?" He asked.

Daniel shook his head furiously, willing his tears not to fall, trying to forget the way that Louise had looked at him in her final moment. "She was already too far gone to...to feel anything during her final moments, sir." He replied.

"Okay." Jamie whispered. "Okay..." He trailed off, his hands on his hips as he walked away from Daniel to join his wife to go home and tell their two younger children that their sister won't be around anymore.

Daniel watched the married couple leave before walking towards his own.

"Oh sweetie..." Renee whispered, pulling her son into her arms and standing on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "Let's go, your plane will be leaving in a few hours." She said, and Daniel nodded, sitting in the backseat, only this time with Renee sat next him as he laid his head in her lap, letting his mother play with his wet hair until he fell asleep.

* * *

They arrived at the airport a short while later and Renee ushered Daniel into the men's toilets to change out of his wet clothes before getting on his flight. Once Daniel was in some black converses, black jeans and a plain white shirt and a Harrington jacket, they all made their way to the planes arrival gate.

 **'Flight 375 to Forks, Washington, passengers please make your way to gate 27 now. I repeat flight 375 to Forks, Washington, passengers please make your way to gate 27 now. Thank you and have a safe flight.'**

Daniel nodded at Phil, who ignored the nod and gave him a hug instead, giving his back a few claps and pulled away with a smile. Daniel nodded at him again.

"Oh my baby's leaving me so soon..." Renee cried, wrapping her arms and her son for a tight hug and Daniel hugged his mum back, rubbing her back. She pulled away after a moment, kissing his cheek and wiping her tears away.

"Have fun on the road, mum, I'll call when I get back to dad's place, okay?" Daniel said, picking up his hand suitcases and began walking towards the gate that would take him to his dad.

"You better do or I'll call you!" Renee shouted after him, waving even though he couldn't see it as he made his way down the tube to the plane. "You'll get better, I promise." She whispered after him.

* * *

I got a request to write a male-Bella fic, and I thought why not. This is a Rosella fic, or Rosalie and Daniel(Bella) fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel hurriedly grabbed his three suitcases from the conveyor belt, one by one, before they disappeared and he would have to wait until they came around again. He set each one on the floor with a huff.

Looking around, he quickly ran a hand through his brown locks of hair, looking at the many signs around him to find the correct directions to get to the meeting point where his father would pick him up.

"Ah-ha!" He lowly exclaimed to himself, shifting his laptop bag strap to a more comfortable position on his shoulder and then grabbing the handles of his suitcases, hauling them through the airport.

On his way he saw a couple, most likely a few years older than himself, and he smiled lightly as the boyfriend quickly took his girlfriend's heavy bag with a cheeky grin before entangling his fingers with hers, giving her cheek a quick peck.

Daniel hurriedly looked away from the sight, his legs moving faster and he screwed his eyes shut to avoid looking at the lovey-dovey scene.

10 minutes later he found himself at the entrance to the airport, and he breathed in the cold air through his nose, breathing out through his mouth to help calm himself down and will away his memories.

Daniel settled himself next to a wall, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a packet of cigs and a cheap lighter. He stared at the box for a moment, an argument forming in his head before giving in and pulling a stick out and lighting it up, inhaling the smoke into his lungs.

He looked up at the grey clouds above him, the many shades of grey interesting him as the smoke exhaled from his mouth and nose disappeared into the air.

A light sound of thunder echoed from the skies and rain drops slowly descended to the floor, and a moment later the rain came crashing down, soaking those unfortunate to be stood outside.

A moment later Daniel saw a police cruiser pull up and he quickly flung the half-finished cig from his fingers, grabbed hold of his luggage and rushed towards the car as his dad hurriedly got out and opened the trunk.

"Hey son!" Charlie greeted with a smile, grabbing one of the cases and hauling it in the trunk with a slight bit of struggle evident on his face.

"Hey dad." Daniel said, already finishing putting his two cases into the trunk without any difficulty, unlike his dad.

"It's good to see you; I missed you, son." Charlie said, closing the trunk and nodding to himself when it didn't open again.

They stood still for a moment, not knowing what to say to each other in the pouring down rain. The sky thundered again and Charlie finally made a move, making his way to the driver's seat while Daniel got into the passenger seat.

Daniel looked at his soaked jacket in distaste once he was settled in the car, a small groan leaving his lips when he could feel the wet material clinging to him, causing him to shiver.

"Don't worry about it, kid, you'll get used to the weather soon enough!" Charlie laughed at him, starting the car and driving to their house.

* * *

A short drive later and a very long silence, Charlie pulled into one of the neighborhoods and parked his cruiser outside of an old looking white house. Daniel studied it, looking at the white wood and the green stairs.

"It's not much, but it's something to come home to and relax, you know?" Charlie said, a small smile on his lips as he looked out of his window. "Come on, let's get you settled in." He said as he pushed open his door.

Daniel didn't reply, instead opening the door on his side and making his way to the trunk to help pull out his suitcases.

The rain had stopped, but it left the ground covered in puddles and slippery.

"Alright, let's go inside before it rains again!" Charlie ushered them both up the stairs and into the house after unlocking the door.

Daniel looked around the living room, taking in the old décor and the small piles of instant meals and beer cans scattered around. The house had a homey feel to it.

They made their way up the stairs and Charlie led them to a room along the hallway with an open wooden door. He walked in and placed the case he was carrying down, urging Daniel inside the room.

"What do you think?" Charlie asked. "I have some money saved up, so I got you some new furniture to hopefully suit your taste. How did I do?"

Daniel looked around the newly furnished room; freshly painted white walls, black carpet, and a double bed with white sheets and pillows with a black duvet to match the carpet and balance the wall colour. There was a desk opposite the bed with some simple stationary with a few shelves and a desk chair with rolling wheels.

Next to his bed was a white wooden bed table with 3 draws. On the opposite side of the room was another white wooden set of draws to put his clothes, while the corner of the room next to his bed had a full body length mirror.

Next to his desk was his own bathroom. There was also a plasma tv sitting on a stand on the wall opposite his bed.

It was a fairly simple room, slightly more modern than the rest of the house, and his dad had gone out of his way to pay for the new stuff in his room to make him feel happier.

Daniel had a ghost of a smile on his face as he turned to his dad, giving him a quick, awkward hug. "Thanks dad, you didn't have to, but I'm glad you did. It's perfect."

"You're welcome! I'm gonna…go…order some pizza now, so you can settle in and get ready for your first day of school tomorrow. I'll call you down when it's here." Charlie rubbed the back of his neck, nodding with a slight flush to his cheeks as he left the room.

Daniel breathed in, shaking his head at the awkwardness of his dad before having a wander around his room. He ran his finger over the duvets of his bed before going into the bathroom.

It was a simple bathroom; a toilet opposite a white sink and a few feet away was the shower with a shower curtain. The tiles were white, and there was some white towels on a small hanger on the back of the bathroom door.

Daniel chuckled at the choice of colours; black and white in both the bathroom and the bedroom. He then suddenly paused his chuckling in shock. He had just chuckled for the first time since everything had happened.

"Well I'll be…" He whispered to himself, leaving the bathroom and going back into his bedroom, grabbing one of his cases and lifting it onto the bed to open.

The first case he had picked up had his clothes, and he began arranging his socks and boxers in the top draw, in the second he put his shirts and polo's, the third his jeans, khaki's and sweatpants, the fourth his jumpers and hoodies and the fifth his clothing such as his pj's and workout clothes.

Looking at the draws with his neatly folded clothing, he nodded to himself, happy, before moving onto his second case with his personal items and some more of his clothes. He grabbed his bathroom bag first and began placing everything in order, from the mouthwash in the mirror cabinet to the cup holding his tooth brush and then to the shower gel in the shower rack.

Once he was done with his personal stuff and more clothes, he finally moved onto his third suitcase; things he thought he would need to help settle in. He pulled out some photo frames with photos of himself and his family and one with him and Louise, setting them comfortable on one of the shelves.

Walking to his second shelf he carefully placed his collection of beginner motorbike figures, still in the boxes, on the shelf next to each other.

Finally, he pulled out a letter-man jacket; the letter 'D' on the left side of the jacket with 'Swan' on the back for his name in white. The sleeves were white and waterproof, but the center of the jacket was black with white stripes on the collar and waist. It was the jacket he had gotten when he first joined the football team at his old school.

Daniel pulled out the hanger and hung the jacket up on the back of his bedroom door. He sighed in relief once he was done before going over to the now empty cases and pushing them under his bed.

Standing back up he stretched, cracking his back, before he grabbed his forgotten laptop bag and made his way over to his desk and sitting in the comfy chair.

Setting his laptop onto the desk, he plugged in his charger and his phone and set them to charge while setting his writing pad and fountain pen next to his laptop.

Once he was finally done he sighed and leaned back into the chair, just relaxing.

"Hey Daniel! Pizza's here! Come down and get some before we eat it all!" Charlie shouted up to him, and Daniel sat upright in his chair.

"We?" He whispered to himself, standing and making his way down to the kitchen. He was not expecting there to be 2 extra people waiting for him.

"Daniel! This is my best friend; Billy Black and his son, Jacob. You remember him, right?" Charlie asked his son as he introduced them all to each other.

Daniel look at Billy, then looked at Jacob before shrugging his shoulders and grabbing his plate with his pizza slices. "Sorry, don't remember either of you." He said.

Charlie laughed, patting Billy's shoulder in his humour. "Well he was only 5 the last time he was here!"

"No harm, no foul. It's good to see you Daniel." Billy said, holding his hand out to shake, to which Daniel looked at before hesitantly shaking it, pulling his hand back as fast as he could.

"It sucks that you don't remember me! We used to make mud pies together all the time." Jacob exclaimed, his long black hair swaying as he gave Daniel's arm a quick jab.

"Urm yeah…sure…" Daniel nodded, biting his first slice of pizza, trying to exclude himself from this conversation as much as he could.

"Have you settled in?" Charlie asked him, swallowing down the crust of his second slice of pizza, wiping his greasy fingers on his jeans.

"Yeah." Daniel said, swallowing his pizza. "Everything's put away and set up, but I was wondering if I could go into town next weekend to look around and maybe get some stuff?" He asked.

"Of course you can! You can learn your way around the town." Charlie replied before continuing a conversation he was having with Billy.

Jacob and Daniel stood around for a minute, silently eating pizza before Jacob turned to Daniel to ask him a question.

"So I know we kinda just met, again, but how about I join you on that weekend out? I could show you around the town so you don't get lost, catch and up and stuff." He said.

Daniel stopped chewing to think about it before nodding his head. "Sure."

"You don't talk much, huh?" Jacob asked, sticking his hand into his jean pockets while facing Daniel.

Daniel stared at him, but Jacob met his eyes, almost in a challenging way. After a moment of staring and silence, Daniel shrugged. "I guess not."

"It's whatever, dude, you're the silent type of guy now, I get it." Jacob nodded his head, his upper body swaying slightly. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry to hear the reason you moved back here." He said.

Daniel stopped eating his pizza, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He was silent for a minute. "Thanks…" He whispered, trying to keep the many conflicting emotions out of his voice.

"Alright boys, the games about to start! Who's in?" Charlie shouted excitedly, grinning at everyone in the room as he grabbed a can of beer and flipped it in the air, catching it and opening it straight after.

"Wait! Don't open it-" Billy shouted, trying to reach out to get Charlie to stop, but he was too late.

"Argh!" Charlie yelled, his beer spraying all over his face for a long moment. "Crap…" He muttered to himself, using his thumb and pointy finger to remove the liquid on his eyes to open them.

For the first time in a while Daniel laughed, well and truly laughed. He laughed so hard that he clutched his stomach and doubled over for a few minutes while Charlie mumbled and grumbled.

"Few…" Daniel sighed, standing up to his full height and wiping his watery eyes. He shook his head in amusement and astonishment.

"Gee, thanks son!" Charlie said, his tone of voice sarcastic and teasing with a grin on his face.

"Yeah yeah dad, I'm gonna call it a night after I shower; school tomorrow." Daniel said, walking away with small chuckles escaping him as he made his way to his bedroom. "Night." He threw back as he headed upstairs.

* * *

Once he was back in his room he checked his phone; he had 13 missed calls and 17 messages from _Connor Kelly_ and he glared at his screen, deleting them all and slamming his phone back down on his desk.

Daniel began stripping off his clothes while entering the bathroom, turning on the shower and throwing his clothes into the laundry hamper next to the sink.

Over the next 20 minutes he washed his hair and body, letting the warm water soothe him. After that he got out and brushed his teeth and wash his face, then got into his pj's to sleep; an old grey t-shirt with light blue and grey flannel pants.

Once his alarm was set, he got under his covers and curled up into a ball, trying to get warm as quickly as he could while he tried to fall asleep. He knew he would have the same nightmares, but as he drifted off into his own personal hell, he briefly wondered about what his life would have been like had he not agreed to see Conner Kelly that night.

* * *

A/N: Chapters for my other stories will be uploaded in the next few days.


	3. Chapter 3

_Daniel was awoken to a harsh slap across his left cheek, knocking his head to the opposite side as the force from the inflicted blow made him hit his head against the damp wall he was being held up against, the chains that held him in place rattled._

 _The hit to his head immediately woke him up, but his vision was still blurry, his movements sluggish and his body felt ready to give in and shut down on itself._

" _Wakey wakey." A gruff voice sang, the man's hand grabbing Daniel's face and giving him another slap to get him to focus, only this time it was quicker with less force. "Can't damage the goods too much." The man laughed as Daniel glared at him._

 _Daniel managed to focus a moment later, continuing to glare at the man from what he could see, his cheek throbbing in pain, but he ignored it._

 _Quickly, he looked around the room, searching for Louise with frantic eyes. Sometimes when he was conscious she wasn't in this room with him, and even though he would be blindfolded when she wasn't, he could tell by her screams echoing from a distance that she wasn't in this room._

 _Daniel's eyes darted everywhere around the room, searching the cracks in the walls to the roof, but he couldn't find her anywhere, and when she wasn't in this room with him; he knew something terrible was happening to her._

" _Oh, don't worry; she's on her way." The man laughed again, leaving his position perched in the room somewhere and moved to stand directly under the dim light in the room, so Daniel could see him._

 _The man was tall with a decent build of muscle, he had dirty blonde hair in a small ponytail with some stubble on his face and rather ugly looking side burns, his face shape like Frankenstein, a disturbing smirk on his lips, and his eyes a deep primal red filled with sickening delight._

" _Where is she?" Daniel growled, surprised that his voice still worked, although croaky from his dry throat._

 _The man pulled a teasing face at him, wiggling his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner. "She's having some fun!" The man mocked him, pumping his hips backwards and forwards while doing the same with his fists._

 _Daniel snarled at the man, a deep surge of anger igniting from his chest as he furiously yanked on the chains holding him to the wall. He grew even angrier when the man mocked Louise by making disturbing moans and groans._

 _With a deep and feral growl, Daniel saw red. He pulled on the chains so hard that they broke off from the wall and he immediately swung them at the still laughing man, who dodged with ease._

" _Aw, did I get the goods mad? Show me what you got pretty boy!" He laughed louder, his vice higher from his amusement as he rushed at Daniel, barely visible to the human eye._

 _The man thrust a clenched fist upwards into Daniel's stomach, throwing him back against the wall harshly, and laughed again as Daniel slid down it._

" _Is that really all you got?" The man stopped laughing, rather angry at the lack of fighting and huffed in annoyance when Daniel didn't move._

" _F-Fuck you…!" Daniel managed to wheeze out, his arms cradling his stomach as he looked up and glared at the man again._

" _Well that's rude! I have a name!" The man feigned being hurt, placing a dramatic hand against his chest. "I'm James! Nice to meet you!" James giggled with glee._

 _Daniel suddenly felt something coming up the back of his throat, and before he could stop it his body lurched forward, his mouth opening as blood gushed from his mouth, splattering on the floor. He continued to dry heave._

" _That's just sick…" James muttered to himself, not liking what he was seeing. He thought for a moment, then the solution went off like a light bulb in his head and he picked up his phone and called a number._

 _Daniel couldn't hear the conversation much, his own dry heaving too loud to hear anything else. The tears in his eyes flowed down his face like a river; never ending. Everything they had put him and Louise through, they couldn't cope._

 _However long they had been here, trapped like animals, defenceless, he didn't know. He wasn't conscious much, if at all, unless this man wanted to play a game with him._

 _As his dry heaves slowly began to calm down, he managed to see a door open and a man with a large build, but not much muscularity with short jet black hair walked in the room, a black case in his left and Louise slung over his shoulder._

 _In his haste to try and get to her he began throwing up blood again, barely managing to get one foot from where he was before another gush of blood rushed out of his mouth again. He felt even sicker, and continued to retch on the floor like a cat with a hairball._

" _Oh my god! Daniel!" Louise screamed, clawing her way from the man holding her who let go with no problem, and ran towards him, sliding to stop next to his heaving form._

" _What is going on with this shit? He isn't supposed to be doing that! Is his body rejecting it?!" James spat, getting up into the other man's personal space._

 _The other man simply studied Daniel before nodding his head; a serious expression on his face. "His body isn't rejecting it; simply enhancing it. He managed to pull off the chains, if his body was rejecting it; he couldn't have done that." He explained._

 _James growled, feeling slightly stupid at himself before scoffing at what he thought was a worthless piece of shit acting like a cat on the floor; but the power he had so far seen from his games made him extremely interested._

" _Leave them be James, no more games, it's time for stage 5; completion." The man said, leaving the room with James reluctantly following him._

 _A second later James popped his head back in and rolled the black case the other man had brought with him, a sly grin on his lips. "Give him that, it'll help him out." He said, and then he was gone._

 _After they left, Daniel collapsed to the floor, his breathing shallow as he laid in a pool of his own blood. He wanted to just close his eyes, but he felt compelled to stay awake._

" _Daniel…?" Louise asked, her voice as beautiful as ever to him. "Daniel?" She asked more firmly, placing his head onto her lap while she stroked her fingers through his hair. She ignored her own aching body, to tend to him._

 _Daniel could hear his name being called, but he couldn't respond, his body felt weird and he couldn't open his mouth. However, he could see Louise, and a small ghost of a smile was on his face as his world slowly began to turn black._

" _No…No…No! Stay awake Daniel! Please!" Louise screamed, tenderly holding his face and slightly shaking him to try and keep him awake, but to no avail. His eyes closed, but he felt a quick prick on the inside of his arm._ "WAKE UP!"

* * *

Daniel bolted awake, sitting straight up in his bed and clenching his shirt that was soaked to the bone. His breathing was shallow and fast, and his eyes were frantically searching his room.

After a few minutes he calmed down and left his bed, hurriedly pulling off his wet shirt like it was on fire. He sighed, rubbing a hand down his face before looking at the clock on his bedside table; 7:13am.

Looking around his room once again, he made his way to the bathroom and stripped, jumping in a quick shower to wash the sweat off, getting out and wrapping a towel around his waist, he began his morning ritual.

Using a smaller towel, he quickly dried his hair the best he could, then brushed his teeth and flossed, then finally washed his face. After that was done to his normal standard, he pulled open the mirror cabinet and pulled out some deodorant and went back into his bedroom, tossing it onto the bed while he went to his draws.

Pulling out some underwear and clothes; he hurriedly pulled them on, the cold air making him cold. After a minute or two he stood in front of his bedroom mirror and checked himself over to make sure he looked presentable.

On his feet he had some grey and white high-tops, freshly bought, matching grey khaki's with a white polo that had a stripe of grey on the collar. He was glad he picked out an outfit that at least has good colour coordination.

Once again he looked at the clock on his bedside table which read; 7:59am and he quickly grabbed his deodorant, gave a quick spray and chucked it away as he rushed downstairs to grab something to eat; also grabbing his letterman jacket from the door.

"Mornin' son," Charlie greeted him, reading a newspaper with a cup of nasty smelling coffee inside. "Breakfast is toast or cereal; what'll it be?" He asked, serious.

Daniel didn't have time to eat cereal, so he just had 2 slices of toast. He quickly scoffed it down and then walked to the front door with his mouth full.

"Hold up there! I got a surprise for you!" Charlie shouted after him, slapping his newspaper on the table and quickly following after his son, then pushing him out of the front door.

Daniel stumbled slightly and shot his dad a look, before turning around to see what his dad was pointing it and gasping, almost choking on his food.

"I had it brought over for you; Renee was telling me that it's your pride and joy, and you probably don't want your old man driving you to school in the cruiser." Charlie said, a small hint of smugness in his voice as he grabbed his jacket and Daniel's backpack.

There, next to his dads cruiser, was his black and blue Kawasaki Ninja 300 ABS SE. He had only had the bike a few months, but he fell in love as soon as he was allowed to get it after a long time of bugging his mother.

Walking forwards, he ran his fingers over the bike that still looked as new as the day he bought it. He quickly turned to Charlie, who simply grinned at his kid's happiness.

"Here, just be careful, alright? We don't exactly get the best weather out here." Charlie said seriously, handing his son his back pack and was surprised when Daniel gave him a big hug in glee.

"Thank you dad! I thought I would never see my bike again!" Daniel said, his voice full of giddiness as he slipped on his backpack over his jacket and practically skipped to his bike.

Daniel pulled on his leather gloves and helmet, flipping his visor up to look at his dad.

"Alrighty then; you best get to school, it's not hard to find." Charlie nodded, walking over to his cruiser and opening his door as Daniel straddled his bike. "Daniel!" Charlie called him.

Looking up, Daniel just managed to catch his keys for his bike in his hands, and nodded at his dad while starting up his bike. The engine purred to life, and Daniel shivered at the sound of the engine.

"I might be late home for dinner, if I am we'll go to the diner!" Charlie shouted back, getting in his cruiser and pulling out of the drive, heading to work.

Daniel shrugged, not bothered as he pulled up his kickstand and pulled out of the drive way too, following the direction his dad went.

The bike roared to life as he sped up down the road, loving the feel of freedom and power from his bike. He quickly caught up to his dad's cruiser and beeped his horn when next to his window, his dad chuckling and winding his window down.

"Now what?" Charlie asked.

"Which way is the school again?" Daniel asked, frowning when his dad burst out laughing at him.

Eventually, Daniel found the school with the directions his dad gave him, and he pulled into the school parking lot with 20 minutes to spare.

Everyone currently outside stood dawdling around looked up at the rev of his bike, and Daniel could tell that he was probably the only one with a bike, and a decently working vehicle, but he noticed 3 cars that definitely stood out in the parking lot; a Silver Volvo C30, a Jeep Rubicon and a Mercedes CLK350 Convertible, and he pulled into the only available space next to a Chevy Astro black van on the opposite side of the parking lot to the nicer cars.

He turned off his bike, pulled down the kickstand and sat still for a moment, the dread building inside of him at starting at a new school all over again. He didn't know how he felt, but he was relieved he wouldn't have to face all the questions about what had happened to him and Louise.

Finally, he pulled off his gloves and helmet and placed them on the seat of his bike after sliding off the seat, knowing that with his dad being the chief of police no one would try to even attempt to take them.

The wind picked up slightly and he ran a hand through his now dry hair to organize it, and gave a light shiver at the cold weather. Maybe he should have put a hoodie on too.

Putting his left hand in his pants pocket, he used his right hand to hold his backpack in place on his right shoulder. He then made sure he had his phone and bike key and nodded to himself, making his way towards the stairs leading up to the school.

On his way the group of people at the van next to his bike began whispering furiously to each other, but he simply ignored them and carried on walking towards the stairs.

Once he reached them he heard a booming laughter and he blinked, turning to find the source of the noise and found that the Jeep he was looking at earlier had a group next to it, and the booming laughter came from the largely built man leaning against the jeep door.

Deciding it was nothing he continued on his way up the stairs and into the reception area, and walked towards the desk with a middle aged woman sitting behind it, looking fed up with the world.

"Excuse me?" He asked, readjusting his bag as he stood still.

"Yes?" The woman asked, bored, as she continued typing away at her computer, not looking at him once.

"I'm Daniel Swan, here to pick up some stuff." Daniel said, finding the way that the woman perked up instantly after hearing his name funny.

"Yes, of course! One moment, dear." The woman said and began digging around through her draws and stacks of papers. "There we are." She said to herself, checking everything was in the file and handed it over to Daniel.

"Thanks." He said, and she nodded at him with a bright smile he was sure would leave her face as soon as he was out of the room.

As he exited the office, he looked at his schedule, accidently bumping into someone. "Sorry, my bad." He said, looking up.

"Don't worry about it dude, it's cool." The guy he bumped into said, shrugging his shoulders while lazily holding a football.

Daniel looked at the guy and recognized him as the owner of the Jeep in the parking lot. He was around Daniel's height, but with a bigger build of muscle, whereas Daniel was in between built and lean.

"Alright then." Daniel said, ending the conversation as he turned to walk down the hall towards his first class.

"Hey! Wait up!" The guy shouted after him, and Daniel paused in his step. Once he caught up he stuck out his hand to shake. "I'm Emmett Cullen; welcome to Forks High."

Daniel shook his hand, rather confused at his manners, he seemed like the popular jock that beat up the nerds like in his old school. "Daniel Swan, pleasures mine."

Emmett grinned, pulling back his hand and quickly snuck a peak at Daniel's schedule. "I've got that class too; our teacher is pretty chill. Come on, you can walk with me!" Emmett said, already walking forwards.

Daniel raised his eyebrows, but shrugged it off and followed after him. They were silent a moment.

"You play football?" Emmett asked, a lazy grin on his face as he lightly tossed the ball to Daniel, who caught it with ease before tossing it back.

"Yeah, I played back in Phoenix." Daniels answered.

They both continued on their way to their class, chatting along the way. Daniel also didn't notice a blonde haired girl that could put the goddess Aphrodite to shame walking a few steps behind them, a curious expression on her face as she listened to the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

It gets better

Chapter 4

* * *

"Psst Daniel!" Emmett hissed, chucking a scrunched up paper ball at the back of Daniel's head while their teacher was writing text on the board from a book.

Daniel shook his head, a smile of humor on his lips as he turned in his seat to look at Emmett in the seat behind him. "What?" He asked.

"You're gonna sit with me at lunch, right? Dude you gotta!" Emmett whined, a big pout on his lips that only a 5 year old could pull off.

"I dunno, we'll see." Daniel said, ignoring the fake tears in Emmett's eyes, and turned around just in time as their teacher turned to face the class.

"Everyone turn to page 12 in your books, read through the text, you have a pop quiz in 15 minutes." The teacher announced and the whole class groaned.

"You aced that test dude!" Emmett boasted as they left the classroom, wrapping his arm around Daniel's shoulders and discreetly guiding him towards the dining room.

"I just read the text." Daniel said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as other students turned to look at them.

"Just read the text?! You literally memorized the whole thing!" Emmett grinned in glee. "Good job you're my partner for our history project." He finalized, already at the dining room doors. "I usually have Jasper, but he took another course."

"I guess so." Daniel said, suddenly feeling like an animal locked in a cage full of gossiping teenagers staring and whispering to each other about him.

"Come on! The foods alright on Monday's and Friday's, any day after that…don't eat anything!" Emmett grimaced, grabbing a tray and placing a plate on his tray with a bottle and water and an apple.

Daniel looked at the selection of food, not liking what he saw, and instead grabbed an apple and a bottle of water, following after Emmett.

Nervous was not the word he would use for how he felt right now; his emotions were everywhere. He was nervous, scared, worried and his heart felt like jumping out of his chest and running away, plus he was jumpy.

"Oi!" Someone called, and a hand firmly grabbed hold of Daniel's shoulder, roughly pulling him backwards.

Daniel snapped, the memories of that night came rushing back and he quickly pivoted on his foot, clenched his right hand and swung with all his might, his fist connecting with a nose and a sickening crunch followed.

"OW!" Some guy with blonde hair cried, his hands cradling his bleeding nose, tears running down his face. "Fuck!" He screamed.

Daniel looked at him with frantic eyes, his hand red and already bruising, his breath in ragged pants from his mouth and his heart pounding in his chest. "I-I…" He tried to say.

"You fucking dick! You broke my nose!" The blonde guy screamed, looking at the blood covering his hands in agony.

Less than a second later a group of jocks rushed over, around 5 boys, and they checked to make sure their friend was okay.

"I-I'm sorry…" Daniel whispered, staring in horror at what he had done to the boy. "I-I thought that…that you were someone else…" He took a shaky step backwards.

"Daniel relax, it's only Mike, and he's a dick." Emmett said, his child-like aura disappearing, a serious frown on his face, and his eyes a dark black that no one but Daniel noticed.

Daniel wasn't listening, he was focusing on everyone staring at him, making him feel like a caged animal, just like _James_ did, and he couldn't take it.

Quickly, he dropped the apple in his hand and bent down to grab his bag, then immediately run out of the room as quickly as he could, heading towards the parking lot.

He was there in a matter of seconds, trying to breathe in as much air as he could to calm down, resting his arms on the seat of his Ninja 300, tears ready to pour at any second.

Disgusted wasn't the word he would use to describe how he felt about himself right now; he had just broken the nose of a fellow student, an innocent person at that, for no reason on his first day of school.

"Shit…!" He cursed to himself, slamming his hand down onto the seat of his bike.

"What could the bike have done to you, hm?" A lyrical voice said from behind him, and he quickly spun around to face the person speaking, but froze when he saw a stunning blonde only 5 feet away from him.

Relaxing slightly, he sighed, leaning back against his bike. "I guess nothing…" He said, closing his eyes.

"You guess?" She asked, a slight tease in her tone.

Daniel couldn't help it, he chuckled despite the situation, shaking his head at how silly he sounded before looking at the girl again. "Yeah, I guess I guess." He said, frowning in embarrassment at repeating himself.

"I'm Rosalie, Rosalie Hale, Emmett's sister." Rosalie said, smiling a stunning smile with pearly teeth, holding out her hand.

Daniel smiled, gently taking hold of her hand and giving it a light shake. "Daniel Swan. It's great to meet you." He introduced himself.

"The pleasure is most definitely mine." Rosalie said, almost like a purr of sorts, and Daniel nodded.

They stood still for a moment, their hands still clasped together, and Daniel noticed that Rosalie's hands were soft, but very cold, and her eyes continued darting behind him.

"You like motorbikes by any chance?" Daniel laughed, pulling his hand back, feeling slightly disappointed at the loss before motioning to his bike.

Rosalie eyes went wide, slightly shocked at being caught out before nodding. "Indeed I do, I love working on them in my free time." She explained, standing next to Daniel, their shoulders grazing as she ran her fingers over the bikes tank.

"If you've worked on them then you have ridden some, right?" Daniel asked, crossing his arms with a triumphant grin.

"Of course, I have quite the variety." Rosalie smirked, giving Daniel a wink as she walked around the bike. "Blue and black have always been my favourite for the Kawasaki brand. " She said, admiring the bike.

Daniel opened his mouth, and before he could stop himself said: "Maybe you could show me some time?" Then mentally slapped himself.

Rosalie looked up, slightly shocked, before a radiant smile took over her face. "Hm, maybe." She winked. "Lunch is almost over, are you coming back in?" She asked, straightening up and walking a few steps towards the doors.

Daniel looked around, seeing no one else, he pointed at himself, flabbergasted as Rosalie laughed and nodded at him. He quickly nodded his head, following after Rosalie.

"What class do you have now?" She asked, walking up the stairs with Daniel looking at his next class.

"Biology, you?" He said, stuffing his sheet back into his pocket.

Rosalie smiled, a true happy smile. "Biology."

* * *

"Ah, Mr Swan!" The teacher at the front said, moving from behind his desk and walking straight towards the pair.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, let out a little huff, and walked away from the annoying man to her desk. She could feel Daniel watching her move away, and felt slightly bad about leaving Daniel with the strange man by himself, but he absolutely infuriated her to no end.

Taking her seat, she noted the equipment set out in front of her on the desk, and puzzled together the clue from the board of the activity they will be doing before she zoned back into Daniel's conversation.

To say she was surprised at the need she had to introduce herself to the boy when she saw him pull into the parking lot was an understatement, but the need she had to go and check on him after the ordeal at lunch was worse.

Of course she was just admiring that lovely Ninja 300 at first, but then when she had seen the rider, she had just suddenly felt drawn to him in a weird way. Alice simply smirked at her when he arrived, and Rosalie classed it as Alice being Alice since she refused to tell her anything.

"You can take a seat wherever you'd like," She heard the man say. "But a piece of advice; stay away from the blonde." He finished, giving Daniel a light push into the classroom.

"Excuse me?" Daniel asked, turning around to stare at the teacher, his face stoic. "Why would I not want to sit next to her, who might I add, does have a name." Daniel growled, surprising the blonde from her place at her desk as she stared at him.

The teacher seemed genuinely shocked at Daniel's word, and blushed from embarrassment as he stuttered to form a response. "W-Well I was j-just-"He began to explain.

"You were just what?" Daniel interrupted, stepping forwards. "Being rather rude about one of your students, or perhaps, do I suspect a personal grudge here?" Daniel growled, shocking Rosalie even more.

The teacher, face red from the attention and building rage, was not happy. "Now you listen here you little-!"

"No, sir, you listen here; my father is the chief of police, and with a single word from me you won't be enjoying your little life, so I suggest, sir, that you don't insult my friends." Daniel snapped, giving the teacher a cold glare as he walked to the seat next to Rosalie, who blinked at him, and sat down with a triumphant smile.

The students around them all sat in shock at the scene they had just witnessed, and as they blinked the teacher had regained his composure and began the class, sending Daniel a lot of glares throughout the lesson and trying to ignore Rosalie's triumphant smirk.

* * *

The final bell rung, signalling the end of the school day, and students jumped out of their seats, hurriedly making their way out of the building.

Rosalie and Daniel, however, took their time packing away their belongings before leaving the classroom.

"Did you drive here?" Daniel asked, walking down the hallways, his shoulders grazing Rosalie's sometimes.

Rosalie seemed to think about it, and then her phone notified her of a message and she quickly read it, turning to Daniel with a smile. "I did, but Alice went home early and took my car." She played.

"Oh." Daniel said, his heart beating ever slightly as he rubbed the baby hairs on the nape of his neck, his palms slightly sweaty. "D-Do you need a ride then…?" He asked, looking away from the girl beside him.

Rosalie grinned. _'Very cute!'_ She thought to herself. "I do, thank you." She spoke, both of them walking outside into the parking lot. Rosalie scanned the area that she usually parked in and smirked upon not seeing her beloved car.

Daniel let out a relived sigh, a nervous laugh escaping him as they came to a stop next to his bike. He then realised he only had one helmet, and cursed to himself.

He didn't have to think about it for a second before he grabbed his helmet and carefully placed it over Rosalie's head, clicking it in place, and giving it a light tap with a grin. "Safety first." He said.

"No Daniel-"Rosalie began, lifting the visor up on the helmet to look at the boy in front of her, but huffed when he quickly pushed it back down.

"It's fine, I want you to wear it." Daniel chuckled, pulling on his gloves and straddling the bike, waiting for Rosalie.

She sighed, throwing her hands up in the air knowing she wouldn't change his mind, and straddled the back of the bike, wrapping her arms around Daniel.

They both couldn't contain their smiles at the touching, a shimmer of warmth in their chests at the touch.

"You ready?" Daniel asked.

"Always." Rosalie Replied.


	5. Chapter 5

It gets better

Chapter 5

* * *

Daniel and Rosalie had created a way for her to guide him to her house without having to shout at each other through the helmet Rosalie was wearing. Rosalie would use either her left or right arm to tap Daniel's stomach to signal the direction in which he would go next. Daniel found Rosalie's hesitation to tap his stomach rather cute, and stored that info away to tease her with.

They pulled off of the road and into a secluded track which baffled him, but he continued to follow Rosalie's directions.

5 minutes after they had entered the forest, Daniel noticed a very modern house not too far down the rest of the track, and slowly came to a halt next to the stairs leading up to the house once he pulled up outside.

"Wow…" Daniel whispered in awe, his eyes looking over the house and design.

Rosalie got off the bike and pulled off the helmet, laughing at his amazed face. "You like it?" She asked, her hands gently cradling the helmet.

"Hell yeah! It's amazing! You actually live in this house?!" Daniel asked, truly astounded at the stunning home.

"Would you believe that it was my mother whom designed and helped build this very house?" She asked, referring to Esme.

"No way!" He said, his voice pitch higher.

"Yes way!" Rosalie copied, a laugh resounding a second later and Daniel joined in too.

"Daniel!" Emmett shouted, bursting through the houses door and jogging down the stairs to stand next to his bike with a grin. "Am I interrupting something…?" He wriggled his eyebrows.

Rosalie's eyes went wide and she pivoted on her foot to whack him upside the back of his head. "Emmett!" She yell whispered.

"Ow-ow-ow! Dammit Rosie that really hurt!" Emmett groaned, rubbing the back of his head with a glare directed at his sister, who glared straight back.

"Pfft!" Daniel burst out laughing at them both, finding it utterly amusing.

Emmett and Rosalie called a truce from their glare contest and Emmett grinned, the cheeky dimpled grin he always got when up to something devious.

"Why don't you come in and Rosalie can give you a tour of the house? Since were bro's you're gonna be spending a lot of time here!" He said in glee, crossing his arms, his shirt barely staying held together.

Daniel thought about it and bit his lip before glancing at the stunning woman in front of him and nodding his head. "Yeah, alright, my dad's not gonna be home till late anyway." He shrugged.

"Awesome! Once Rosalie's finished with you we're gonna play video games with Jasper, it's game night." Emmett said, winking at Rosalie before making his way back into the house, cackling to himself.

Daniel and Rosalie remained in a comfortable silence for a few seconds before Rosalie decided to head inside. "You can park your bike in our garage until you head home, just to be safe." She said and Daniel nodded.

"Fair point, I've just got my baby back, don't wanna lose her again." He said, more to himself than Rosalie who watched as he got off the bike to walk it to where Rosalie guided him.

"Daniel! Come meet the family before you go on the house tour! I wanna show off my bro!" Emmett called as soon as they walked into the house. Rosalie sighed and Daniel smiled.

They walked to the large living room, giving each other slight nudges and teasing pushes along the way before walking into the room, and suddenly Daniel felt like something was off with the stunning family.

Emmett walked over to a loveseat where a handsome man was sitting with a beautiful woman. "These are our adoptive parents; Carlisle and Esme. Carisle's a doctor at the hospital and Esme is a house designer."

Emmet then moved over to the couch opposite the love seat. "This is Jasper and Alice," He paused, and frowned when he couldn't see the last member. "And Edward's not here, as usual." He shrugged.

He then pointed to the blonde. "Annnnd this," He drew out. "Is our dear sister Rosalie, but you've already met her." He said with a wink.

Esme stood up from the loveseat and gave Daniel a brief hug, pulling back with a smile, seemingly hearing something he couldn't, and he glanced at Rosalie questioningly. "It's nice to meet you, dear." She said.

Daniel smiled and nodded. "I hear you designed this house, it's honestly amazing." He said.

"Thank you; that's kind of you to say." She said, patting his arm before joining her husband on the couch again.

"That's everyone besides Edward, but not knowing him is better than knowing him." He said, puckering his lips with a frown which quickly turned into a cheeky grin. "That's all, Rosalie can take you on your tour now."

Rosalie seemed to growl at her brother, and she looked just about ready to throw him through a wall to which he seemed to find funny.

"I can't wait to tour the house," Daniel quickly said, drawing Rosalie's attention back to him. "It must be as amazing on the inside as it is the out."

Rosalie turned her glare from her brother to smile at Daniel, a flutter in her chest happened when she gazed into his brown orbs. "Of course." She whispered, holding her hand out.

Daniel blinked, looked at the hand and immediately took her soft, but cold hand with his own and they both set off down the hallway.

* * *

"Damn, it's only been a day but I can almost see the bond intensifying." Emmett said, watching the pair disappear from his sight.

"As a person that can feel their emotions, I can agree with Emmett, Rosalie is falling head over heels with no brakes, but the boy…" Jasper trailed off, his eyes narrowing.

Alice snuggled further into her mate, trying to offer him as much comfort that she could, to which he gave her a light squeeze in thanks.

"What about him? I like him, he's my best friend!" Emmett objected, his voice firm.

"Calm down, I'm sure Jasper has a valid reason for saying what it is he is saying." Carlisle interfered with a wave of his hand. "Jasper?"

"The boy has suffered a lot of pain, sadness and loss. He's been through so much in such a short time, but there's something dark underneath it all. Something that isn't human, but when he's with Rosalie, it's calm." Jasper tried to explain to the family.

"Interesting; I would love to take some samples." He said, his interest peeked, but was quickly shut down from the snarl upstairs.

"Carlisle, as your mate, I am telling you that you will do no such thing." Esme growled, her voice almost demanding as she stood up from the couch and stormed out of the room, Carlisle sighing and following her.

"Well I'm gonna set the console up, the tour should be almost over." Emmett giggled, like the true 5 year old he was at heart.

* * *

"Lastly on the tour is my room, and that's everything besides from the garage." Rosalie said, leaning on her doorframe while Daniel seemed to blush like mad.

"Y-Your room?" He asked, his heart rate picking up a beat and he gulped down the lump in his throat.

"Mhm." Rosalie moaned her confirmation which made Daniel in turn groan in his head at the sound. "Why don't you go explore? I have absolutely nothing to hide from you." She smirked, giving him a ligh push into her room.

"I-I don't wanna intrude-" He tried to explain, but found himself already in the middle of the room, and his nose was assaulted by Rosalie's mouth-watering scent. He breathed it in.

"You are more than welcome to intrude," Rosalie groaned, biting her lip.

Daniel turned to look at her, but found himself literally struck still with Rosalie's beauty in that moment. She was biting her lip, her hair slightly tousled with her hands on her curvy hips, her eyes coal black, and Daniel found himself instantly drawn to her.

He walked forward until they were a hair away, placing his hands on her hips, wanting to fully embrace the blonde for reasons he didn't know why. His lips were only a few inches away from hers, but suddenly the image of Louise flashed into his mind, and he swiftly pulled back.

"I-I'm sorry!" He burst, trying to put some distance between the two. He wanted to explain himself, but found he couldn't, so he instead walked past Rosalie. "I need to go." He said, rushing down the hallway and the stairs.

"Dude where you goin?! I thought we were playing video games?" Emmett asked, who had been so absorbed into playing his game he barely noticed what was happening upstairs.

Daniel stopped and cursed to himself. "I'm sorry Emmett, another time, I've gotta go!" He rushed, quickly leaving the house and retrieving his Ninja before disappearing the way he had come.

* * *

"ROSALIE!" Emmett shouted, flittering up the stairs, slightly pissed she had chased his best friend away, but his anger dissipated at seeing the state Rosalie was in.

He rushed forward, grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the closest window. "We're going to hunt!" He shouted behind him, knowing the others would hear.

"E-Emmett…" Rosalie whispered, her voice sounding so broke.

"It's okay Rosalie, we'll talk about it later, just relax and hunt." He reassured her.


	6. Chapter 6

It gets better

Chapter 6

* * *

A month. That's how long it's been since Daniel and Rosalie had last spoken to one another at the Cullen residence, and even though Daniel couldn't feel the mating bond as strongly as Rosalie could, it was still killing him trying to avoid her all the time.

The day after he almost kissed Rosalie he had met a new bunch of friends at school such as Angela, Jessica, Erik and even Mike and a few others, and had decided to stay with them rather than trying to fix things with Rosalie and the other Cullen's, although he and Emmett still spent some time together every now and then.

Daniel had made it his life goal to try and avoid Rosalie, and it had worked, up until now that is. He'd had an exhausting day at school with all his classes and surprise tests and football practice, so as soon as he got home he rummaged through the fridge only to find nothing was in it and instead called for pizzas for him and his dad who wouldn't be home for another few hours.

While waiting for his pizzas to come he took a quick shower and changed into his pj's, deciding to have an early night once he had eaten his pizza, so he pulled on a pair of American eagle boxer shorts and his blue and grey flannel pj pants, deciding to leave putting on a shirt.

When the doorbell had rung he wasn't expecting to see Rosalie Hale stood there instead of the pizza boy, and he froze up, not knowing what to do, especially considering Rosalie had 2 pizza boxes within her hands with an almost sheepish expression she likely never has on her pretty face.

"Rosalie…" Daniel murmured, blinking at the beauty obviously staring at his naked upper body. "What are you doing here, and with my food?" He said, his smile looking slightly crooked and hesitant.

On Rosalie's part she hadn't heard a word of what Daniel had said since he opened the door; she was a bit distracted by Daniel's lean muscles, especially his firm abs and v-line. She licked her lips before getting a hold of herself.

"The pizza dude was here a second ago so I just paid for them for you, I figured it would help me out." Rosalie began to explain, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the leaving car. "I know it's weird and a long shot, but can we talk…?" She asked, her voice sounding so small and she looked so fragile.

Daniel sighed, a sudden feeling making him want to just pull Rosalie into his arms and profusely apologize to her for trying to ignore her, but settled on opening the door wider and letting her in with a gesture of his hand.

It was awkward for a minute, both of them standing in silence until Daniel snapped first and took the pizzas, putting his dads in the oven and motioning for Rosalie to follow him while he held his box.

Daniel went up to his room and sat at his desk while Rosalie made herself comfortable sat cross legged on his bed, both facing each other. Daniel began to eat his pizza while Rosalie watched him, more so the way his muscles rippled with every movement he made and she bit her lip.

"Are we just going to sit in silence or...?" Rosalie eventually snapped. "We have to talk about what we have between us and god dammit put a shirt on before I jump you!" She yell whispered at him once he finished his pizza.

Daniel blinked in surprise, looking at Rosalie's coal black eyes and slightly protruding fangs, but decided not to comment on them and instead nodded his head, grabbing a shirt from his draws and pulling it on. "Better?" He asked her, sitting back in his desk chair and rolling it up to his bed.

Rosalie looked conflicted. "Yes and no," She quickly rambled. "Anyway, we have to talk about the other night." She sat up straight, folding her arms while looking at him dead in his lovely brown eyes.

Daniel nodded his head in agreement. "We had a moment." He said, taking in how beautiful Rosalie looked in her baggy grey hoody and black joggers with her hair pulled over her right shoulder with her bottom lip pulled between her teeth.

"We did, and I want to know how that made you feel because I loved every 60 seconds of it and I would love for it to happen again." Rosalie whispered, trying to convey the emotions she felt for the boy into her words.

Daniel swallowed the lump in his throat, his palms feeling clammy and his heart was ready to leap out of his chest and hand itself over to the girl he couldn't stop thinking about. For some odd reason with the way that Rosalie looked so scared and worried began to draw him in, and he stood up from his chair and crawled his way onto his bed, his face only mere inches away from Rosalie's.

"You do something to me, make me feel things I've never felt before." He whispered. "If it were to happen again…If I forgot about _her_ and thought of only you…If we were to have another moment…?" He breathed, slowly edging forwards as to not scare her away. He took in Rosalie's scent, the way her lips tugged up into a radiant smile and the feel of her body only a small space away from his own.

"I-I…" Rosalie stuttered, her eyes drooping closed as she gently cupped Daniel's face, slowly pulling him that little bit closer. "I would want it for eternity." She whispered against his lips before firmly pressing her lips to his.

Daniel sighed in utter bliss, slowly pushing forwards until he was laid on top of the girl he was falling so hard for, loving the feel of their lips pressed together and the soft touch of Rosalie wrapping her arms around him.

Rosalie shifted her face slightly to deepen the kiss, her arms trying not to squeeze too tightly. She was in utter bliss, so content and happy with her current emotions. Daniel had finally felt the same way about her as she did him.

Eventually they pulled apart for Daniel to breathe, and Rosalie just managed to catch a glimpse of his eyes; the outside a dark black and his pupils being a bright red that looked dark before returning to the original chocolate hue. She decided not to comment on it either, too drawn in with the enticing colour of them.

Daniel didn't seem to notice either, much too busy staring at Rosalie and nuzzling the tip of his nose against hers in a cute manner.

"I really like you," He whispered against her lips, barely touching. "Just give me some time to get through my past…" He begged her, clinging to her like she would be taken away from him.

"I will always wait for you, now and forever." Rosalie promised, allowing Daniel to hold her as tightly as he could, but she couldn't help but wonder about him.

After 30 minutes of cuddling and whispering about nothing to each other Daniel insisted that Rosalie play his PS4 with him in exchange for him to visit the Cullen residence the next day after school.

Daniel laid back against his mountain of pillows while playing, and Rosalie seeing an opportunity to cuddle spread his legs and settled back against him as they played for another hour laughing and teasing each other before Rosalie had to head back home, only this time she entered her house with the biggest smile any of the Cullen's had ever seen before.

* * *

The next day Daniel skipped around his house, grabbing his things for school and rushing around the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat. A car horn beeped and his head perked up like an excited puppy and he scurried out of the house.

"Bye dad! Have a good day at work! Text me if you're home late again!" He called behind him, quickly shutting the door and missing Charlie's worried expression and calls to come back.

Daniel ran down the driveway unable to hide his excitement at seeing Rosalie. He grinned upon seeing that beautiful red BMW and the even more stunning driver smiling at him. His heart skipped a beat.

Hopping into the passenger seat he leaned over and gave Rosalie a quick kiss before closing his door, to which Rosalie cutely pouted and firmly grabbed his face, pulling him back for a deeper kiss.

"Miss me?" Daniel grinned, teasing her, but kissed back just as firmly.

"Of course, more than you would ever know." Rosalie breathed, giving him one last peck before speeding off, laughing as the love of her life clung to his seat fearing for his.

* * *

"Daniel my man!" Emmett shouted, doing his signature greeting of a fist bump and a bro hug upon seeing his best friend.

"Back off monkey man, he's mine." Rosalie playfully growled, clinging to Daniel's side with a wink to said person.

"You heard the lady Emmett." Daniel laughed, punching Emmett on his arm jokingly.

"Pfft, she's already got you on a leash and you're not even official yet." Emmett mocked, pulling kissy faces and making a whip motion with a grin.

Daniel shook his head with a smile, placing his arm around Rosalie's shoulders to which Rosalie snuggled even closer to him and he used his other arm to hold his bag.

"If we don't head to class now we'll be late! Let's go! Chop-chop!" Alice ordered, getting off of Jasper's motorcycle and pointing towards the building. "Ready babe?" She asked Jasper, to which he nodded.

"Hmm…" Daniel hummed to himself, getting lost in his own head as they walked along the car park.

"You okay?" Rosalie asked, using her left arm to wrap around Daniel's waist as she glanced at him.

Daniel nodded. "You want me to call you babe?" Daniel asked. "I really like it!" He chuckled to himself at seeing Rosalie's gaping expression.

"You can call me babe if you want to, but only you get to say it." She winked at him, kissing his cheek.

"Whatever you say babe." He teased and gave her a loving kiss.

The other students in the car park looked on; both guys and girls in obvious jealousy and envy of Daniel and Rosalie.

Suddenly the Cullen's all froze up in alarm and Daniel lost all smiles, looking at them all in worry.

"What's up?" He asked, looking at each of the family members, but they were all staring at something else, rather someone else.

Daniel frowned in confusion and turned to try and see what the Cullen's were staring at, but instead of staring he glared instead. "You fucking bastard!" He roared, tearing himself away from Rosalie and angrily rushing forwards.

Stood at the stairs leading into the high school, perched against a black Ferrari 458, dressed in a black suit with his hair perfectly groomed stood a grinning and cocky Connor Kelly, the reason that Louise is dead and Daniel is the way he is.

Conners pupils flashed red and his eyes black, a gleeful grin on his face as he watched Daniel glare at him. "I see I've been replaced Daniel, but you even replaced _her_ too so I'm not too upset with you." He sang, a killer gleam in his eyes as they returned back to a normal colour of green.


	7. Chapter 7

It gets better

Chapter 7

* * *

Daniel's shouting had attracted quite the crowd, his intentions clearly shown of his face and with his movements; murder. Most of the students, if not all, were watching him and looking at the other boy with the nice car in confusion, but mostly curiosity.

Luckily, the school bell rang and all of the students quickly rushed inside, managing to forget briefly about the encounter outside.

The Cullen's however, especially Rosalie, were stood on high alert, tension practically dripping from their bodies from the way they were all stood and ready to pounce at any second.

Daniel sped off running and Alice gasped.

"Rosalie stop him now!" She screamed at her sister since she was the closest one to Daniel, her eyes full of panic. "If you don't he's going to be taken!"

Rosalie was already hot on Daniel's heals, managing to grab hold of her mate and pull him back to her before Daniel was 20ft away from the other boy. Daniel struggled within her hold, trying to break free, but couldn't.

"How fucking dare you show your face here?! I'll fucking kill you you piece of god damn shit!" Daniel roared, his eyes full of anger and fury with a snarl on his lips.

Conner pouted like a child. "What happened to us being best friends? Here I thought you would run into my arms and we would be good again. You wound me Danny."

Daniel thrashed around, his legs kicking out everywhere while he seemed to be growling like an animal. "Don't you dare call me that! You have no right being here you traitor!"

Conner's eyes flashed dangerously, a dark glint in them and a growl on his lips. "You Cullen's have no right intruding in on this." He said, watching every member of the Cullen family carefully. "This is between me and Danny here, so I suggest you stay out of it."

"If you have any kind of intention of causing _**my**_ Daniel any kind of pain or torment it has everything to do with me." Rosalie growled, her eyes a deep black as she glared at him while holding Daniel carefully enough to not hurt him, but also so he couldn't escape her hold.

"Your Daniel?" Conner growled. "I don't think so blondie, he belongs with his own kind, and you are not his kind. So, let him go or I'll forcefully make you."

Daniel's pupils flashed a haunting red, the rest of his eyes turning black. His body started to tremble and tense.

"Rosalie let him go!" Alice shouted, but Rosalie paid her no heed. "Emmett quickly or she'll get hurt!" She instead shouted at her brother.

Emmett looked conflicted, but trusting his sister hurriedly tried to haul Rosalie away, having to use his full strength to be able to get Rosalie to let go at all.

Conner's eyes lit up and he grinned, opening his arms wide. "There's a good boy, come on, just let it go," He shouted in excitement.

Alice grabbed Jasper and hurriedly pushed him to make him move. Emmet followed after with Rosalie clawing at him and Edward had already made his move.

"Emmett let me go right now!" Rosalie growled, slapping at Emmet's back. Emmett was the strongest in the family and it was her next, but he had a smaller advantage over her. All she could do was watch her mate.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Daniel roared at the top off his lungs, shooting forwards and ready to lunge.

Conner set off running too, laughing like a madman. "Show me what you've got!"

Both of them launched themselves into the air towards one another and collided with a deafening crack, gripping at each other. Daniel's power was strong enough to send them flying into Conner's car, completely destroying the lovely vehicle.

Daniel pinned Conner into the crumpled car with his left hand and used his right hand to swing at Conner's face, but Conner had already pulled his knees up between them to kick Daniel backwards into the air and off of him. At the last second before Daniel was launched into the air he gripped hold of Conner's shirt collar and pulled with all his might, throwing Conner all the way across the school parking lot.

Landing on the rough gravel Daniel held in his cry of pain at the gravel digging into his hands and the side of his face. He quickly pulled himself up, but was tackled to the ground with enough force to create a crater where he landed.

Before he could recover from the tackle Conner had already sent a right hook at Daniel's face, connecting with his left cheek and forcing his head to ram into the ground. He faintly heard Rosalie screaming, but his vision was beginning to darken.

Something deep within his chest was tightening, almost as if his chest was about to burst open, but he could feel something dark lurking inside there and it was fighting to push itself out.

"Let it out!" Conner screamed above him, launching another punch at Daniel's face, further ramming his face into the rubble, again and again. "Come on already! Hurry up and let it out!"

Seemingly not getting what he wanted Conner released a furious snarl, his eyes locking on the fighting blonde that had gotten in his way. "Maybe if I kill the blonde it will work then…" He muttered to himself, a grin on his lips.

He moved to stand up, but two hands grabbed his face and began squeezing with enough force to shatter his skull. He cried out when he was roughly pulled up into the air and slammed into the ground himself.

Taking his second only chance he rolled away just in time to avoid his face being smashed in by Daniel's shoe and quickly jumped out of the way when a kick was directed his way. He tucked and rolled before coming to a halt and standing. "Finally."

Daniel cried out in agony, falling to his knees and bending over to curl into himself. His gums hurt and his back felt like it was popping and tearing everywhere. His fingers dug into the ground and he swear he felt sharp nails digging into the ground. His hair felt thicker and seemed to be growing while his body tingled all over. Tears began streaming down his face as he felt his bones breaking over and over again, his muscles tearing apart and fangs began protruding from his mouth.

The pain became too much and he dropped to the floor crying hysterically, clawing at anything to try and ease the pain that he was feeling.

Daniel's fingernails began turning into long sharp claws, his palms becoming rougher and covered in fur until they turned into paws. His arms were covered in fur and his shirt was torn to shreds with the muscles bulging from it. His face took on a different shape and suddenly he was looking down a long muzzle and he could feel pointy ears on his head. His back continued to pop out of place and tear until it was covered in fur and hunched over with a tail swinging behind him. His legs bent and he found himself stood on all fours. A growl tore from his throat.

The Cullen's watched the transformation in horror, especially Rosalie after hearing and seeing the pain her mate was in. None of them would have suspected Daniel wasn't human, besides from Jasper. Then the Cullen's heard another growl which had come from the spot where Conner once was, only they found a wolf instead and he was much smaller than Daniel with less of a muscly build. His fur was a deep brown, whereas Daniel's fur was a shiny black.

Before anyone had time to admire the large wolf which was Daniel, he had already set off running, his large size making the ground thud. Conner did the same and the two wolves crashed into each other again, only this time claws ripped at fur and fangs dug into flesh.

Daniel somehow stood on his hind legs, his body transforming further into a standing creature and his paws turning into hand shapes, almost like he was standing as a human. He let out a ferocious snarl and surged forward, his claws slashing at any part of Conner he could get while trying to land a deadly bite at Conner's jugular. Conner quickly followed Daniel's lead and transformed too, managing to use enough force to push Daniel back and away.

The two stood facing each other, growls and snarls sent towards the other as they stood off against one another. Before Conner could even attempt to dodge Daniel had gripped the back of his head, pulled him down and rammed a knee straight into his muzzle and then flung him into a nearby car with a howl.

Daniel didn't know what he was doing; all he knew was that he had to protect his mate at any costs. Conner was a threat to her safety, so he will be killed.

Conner knew he wouldn't last much longer; Daniels earlier attacks had managed to cause rather large wounds that were bleeding profusely and he had taken quite the beating. Unless he retreated to heal now he would be killed.

Quickly making a distraction he pulled off the car door he had crashed into and flung it at Daniel with enough force to knock him over and he took his chance to escape, literally running away with his tail between his legs. Daniel was too strong to try and take as he is, so he'll come back another time.

Meanwhile, Daniel stood back up ready to attack, but upon finding the other wolf gone his instincts went to a different matter; Rosalie.

Turning, he noticed the coven of vampires, but he knew they weren't a threat to him or Rosalie. As he began walking forwards, his legs gave out and he fell to his knees, noting the blood dripping onto the ground below him.

Rosalie seeing this twisted her body to throw Emmett off, making him let her go as she fitted to Daniel, standing in front of him. She wanted to reach out to comfort him, but was scared he might try and attack her too. They were facing each other, at the same height.

"Daniel…" She lightly whispered, her heart breaking at seeing those red pupils and black eyes.

Daniel's ears twitched and he pulled his fury head up, tilting it to the side like a confused puppy. He reached out with his large fury hand, lightly cupping Rosalie's cheek and using the pad of his thumb to stroke her cheek.

Rosalie saw that her mate was no longer a threat and carefully manoeuvred herself forward to hug the large human like wolf in front of her, but she could barely wrap her arms around his back. "It's okay," She whispered. "I'm here now."

Rosalie felt the large body in front of her shrink, transforming back into a human Daniel covered in deep cuts with bruises littered all over his body, scratches and bite marks everywhere. His clothes had mostly been ripped part, besides from his American eagle boxer shorts.

Rosalie pulled her mate into her arms and rushed to her car, carefully pacing her mate in the back seat and sitting in the driver's side. "We're going to Carlisle." She said, putting her foot down and speeding out of the school parking lot.

Emmett was speeding after her in his jeep and Edward went to follow Conner's scent to gather any more information. Alice and Jasper were the only ones that stayed behind to clean up the destruction that had been made so no one would know anything had happened before heading to the hospitals themselves.

* * *

Rosalie quickly ushered Daniel into one of the free hospital rooms while Emmett went to get Carlisle. She carefully laid him on the bed in the room and held his hand while inspecting him for any other injuries.

Pulling Daniel's hand up to her lips, she carefully kissed his palm, using her own hand to rest against Daniel's cheek. He unconsciously leaned into it, seeking more contact from his mate.

"What happened?" Carlisle said, bursting into the hospital room with Emmett behind him.

They both told him the events that had happened while Carlisle worked, cleaning up the injuries to get a better look at what he was dealing with. He noticed the injuries were very slowly healing, but if he was a supernatural then he should have been healing faster.

"A wolf, you say?" He asked, just to clarify while he looked at a deep gash on Daniel's stomach.

"Yeah, but he didn't look like a shifter, well he did at first, but then he stood up on two legs and his hands a changed, almost like he was a human." Emmett said, having told most of the story since Rosalie was too preoccupied with her mate.

"I see." He murmured, fascinated. "He's most certainly not a shifter; his smell and the description you gave is obvious enough, so that's good news, but it's his healing I'm worried about."

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked, looking at him.

"Well, if he's the creature I think he is he should have healed by now, although he is slowly, it's slightly worrying. If he doesn't heal faster soon, he could be in danger of dying."

"Dying?!" Rosalie shouted, horror evident within her voice. "Isn't there something we can do?" She growled.

Carlisle thought for a moment. "Based on my theory she is a lycan, although they were supposed to have gone instinct a very long time ago, but even with that theory he should still be healing at a much faster rate, but why he's not I don't know. Maybe I should run a few tests to see if there is anything that could help his healing improve." Carlisle tried to explain.

Rosalie quickly looked at her mate, sadness showing on her face. "What can I do to help you? What do you need baby?" She whispered, leaning down to nuzzle against his face.

"B-Blood…" He whispered, his voice so low Rosalie wouldn't have heard it if not for being so close.

"Blood?" She echoes, confusion written all over her face. She pulled back and looked at Carlisle. "He said blood, would that work for a lycan?"

Carlisle looked baffled, but hurried out of the room before coming back with 3 bags of blood, handing them to Rosalie.

Rosalie popped one open and guided it to his lips, but he wouldn't open them. She thought desperately for a way to help. Then an idea popped into her head.

Taking a large gulp of blood into her mouth, she leaned down and pressed her lips to his, forcing them open and letting the blood flow into his mouth. She tried her hardest not to swallow any of the blood in her own mouth while doing so, but a few drops managed to slide down her throat and they tasted amazing.

However, she didn't feel her control slip and continued to feed Daniel the blood. Once all three bags were gone she waited.

A minute after, Daniel's injuries began to heal until there was nothing to show he had been hurt. Daniel's eyes opened to reveal bright red, and he looked into Rosalie's own red eyes and smiled. "Beautiful." He whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

It gets better

Chapter 8

* * *

 **(2 weeks later)**

It had been two whole weeks since the incident between Daniel and Connor had taken place. Luckily, thanks to Rosalie's help with the blood for Daniel, he was unofficially released from the hospital only an hour later without anyone noticing he was even there to begin with.

However, ever since the incident the Cullen clan had kept their mouths shut about it and whatever kind of creature Daniel was, but that didn't stop them all from wondering about it, besides from Rosalie of course. She was simply content that her mate was safe for the time being, but she was very protective and tense around him when her clan members were around them.

Carlisle spent more hours at the hospital, looking at the samples he had gotten from Daniel to try and find out just what he was, much to Esme's disapproval. Esme herself wasn't bothered about Daniel, only that he was safe and back with whom she thought and felt to be her daughter; Rosalie.

Emmett liked to boast about how awesome his best friend is, while Jasper and Alice tried to remain neutral about the whole thing, not wanting to pry although being incredibly curious themselves. Edward, however, was a different story; he had constantly been whining about there being a dog on their side of the treaty line, making assumptions about how he would kill them all and how he should be with his own kind. However, the family finally had made a decision; he was to either leave until he would accept Daniel or not return to the Cullen clan at all.

Time seemed to drag on for everyone. Daniel and the Cullen's still went to school and got all of their work done, like usual. Thanks to Alice and Jasper the school parking lot had also been fixed and nothing looked amiss , which is why the whole ordeal had not been noticed.

Rosalie, however, was torn. Just what had happened to her mate for him to have had so much anger, sadness, loss and devastation? Would she ever be able to help heal him? She didn't know, but she will always remain by his side.

* * *

 **(Another 2 weeks later)**

Daniel entered the Cullen mansion, his fingers twitching and fiddling with the strap of his bag. He had a tight knot in his stomach and he felt like he would throw up as he walked into the living room where all of the family sat. He gulped, sucking in a deep breath and was about to turn away and back out, but he felt a cold hand gently grab his own and he turned to face Rosalie.

She smiled at him, a sight that made his heart soar with a feeling he had felt before, but he shook it away. He had to do this, not for himself, but for Rosalie.

He took in a resolving breath, squared his shoulders and puffed out his chest as he walked into the room with Rosalie at his side, where he wanted her to remain. He took his bag off and sat it next to the seat where Emmett sat and let Rosalie sit next to him, while Daniel stood and went to stand by the windows. He wouldn't be able to look at them as he said this.

"I'm going to tell you some stuff, everything you all want to know. I'm not going into details; not because I don't want to, but because...I can't remember most of it..." He said, looking out into the forest. "Before I moved here, back when I lived with my mum in Arizona, I knew this girl. We grew up together, we then became best friends and then...we fell in love." Daniel started, staring outside the windows at the forest. "My life was perfect back then; star quarterback, in love with my best friend, top grades, loving parents, friends and girlfriend. Everything was going great for me, until _that_ night." Daniel whispered, his voice filled with such raw emotion that the Cullen's could sense.

"It was just another day for me; me and Louise were on a date at the movies and it was late, probably around midnight. We were walking to my motorbike so I could drive her home, but my old best friend at the time who you met, _Conner_ , showed up. There was something about him that had me freaked; he seemed on edge, desperate even. He started babbling on about how he wanted something, but to get it he had to do something I would hate him for. Anyway, next thing I know I'm knocked out. When I woke up I was on this metal table in a dark room. I was chained up with all these tubes attached to me, I was barely conscious so I don't remember much. There was some guy that was always there, taunting me, he was called James I think and he wouldn't shut up about how I was special and I was going to become something great." Daniel growled.

"I was so messed up I didn't have a clue what was going on, all I remember is that they were doing tests on me, then injecting me with things and trying things out on me. I hadn't seen Louise since the night we were taken, but I could hear her screams from somewhere and they haunted me... I was tied to a table and god knows what was happening to her and I couldn't help her. They finally brought her into a room with me and she looked so broken and beaten, thin and pale and James...He raped and beat her right in front of me and I...I couldn't do anything to help. I felt so weak and puny, the girl I loved was being destroyed bit by bit in front of me but I couldn't help her. I shouted and screamed and tried to help, but I couldn't do anything at all."

"Anyway, after that I don't remember much. Everything just blurred together. James would often talk about how I was a mix of something, some kind of hybrid of a wolf and a vampire; some kind of ultimate weapon. I started to change though; I would get angry quicker than usual, my body would shift or something and I could see and smell better than ever before. Whatever they injected me with was working, going on James's constant glee anyway." He whispered, watching a squirrel running through the trees.

"One day, they forced raw meat down my throat and then blood, another test I guess. On that day James taunted me too far, telling me in detail how Louise was killed, how he tortured her and made it painful and something in me just...snapped. I just transformed, destroying everything. I ripped that bastard apart and slaughtered anyone who got in my way. I got out of there before my body gave into exhaustion or something and I passed out again. I woke up in a hospital. Time passed by; my recovery, Louise's funeral, moving here and meeting all of you. The only time I transformed again was last month in the school parking lot."

"Something was different about me, even after what had happened. I could see, hear and even smell better than everyone. I grew in muscle and became more intelligent. I got weird senses of things and at times I would crave something bloody and raw. I wasn't me anymore, I was something inhuman. I don't know what I am, just from what I've learned is that I can turn into a wolf and I'm practically a vampire, so I guess that's it. Now you know my story, even if it doesn't give you any answers." Daniel finished.

Rosalie was on her feet in less than a second, wrapping her arms around her mate and burying herself into his back. She was overwhelmed with so many emotions she couldn't even decipher them. Just how had her mate not gone insane?

"Would it be rude of me if I asked to see if your theory of being a wolf and vampire is possible?" Carlisle asked even though the room was silent. He immediately raised his arms in surrender when Rosalie and Esme growled at him.

"Actually, Carlisle's idea could work. Once we know what we're dealing with, it will be possible we can find out what just who we are dealing with too." Jasper piped up from his place with Alice holding his hand, who nodded in agreement.

"It's up up Daniel guys, if he's not up to it, then it's a no go, but I would like to see what kind of power he has myself." Emmett begun seriously, but finished his words with a grin.

"And what of the La Push shifters? If Daniel is a wolf, will they not want him to join their pack?" Esme asked, concern shown as she looked around the room.

Everyone was silent for a minute.

"You are all vampires and Jacob Black is a wolf, isn't he?" Daniel asked, turning to face the Cullen Clan as he let Rosalie cling to his side.

Everyone looked at each other, seemingly a silent conversation going on before Carlisle nodded and stood. "I believe we have much to speak about, Daniel."

Daniel nodded, waiting for Carlisle to continue.

"All of us in this room and many more in the world are vampires and yes, Jacob Black is a wolf. Although we don't call them 'wolves', they are more like 'shapeshifters'." Carlisle said. "We can talk about all of that another time, I would like to know your answer about my proposal?" He asked.

Daniel thought for a minute. "I'm as curious as you are, so let's do it."

* * *

"First I would like to test your vampire side; so we will do some simple things. Eating human food is obvious, including blood since it helped heal you faster. So thats a tick for vampire." Carlisle said, ticking off a question on his list. "Senses are next." He nodded to his family.

Daniel could hear, see and smell things miles away. He had fought with both Jasper and Emmett, losing against Jasper and his fighting skills, but winning against Emmett to which he pouted at for ages.

Carlisle noted that Daniel has all the signs of vampirism, besides one; shining in the sunlight. It seemed Daniel was indeed a vampire and next was the wolf side.

"Okay, you can change now Daniel." Carlisle said, looking up from his clipboard to see Daniel nod.

Daniel then turned to Rosalie. "Stand back, okay? If I change and hurt you...I would never forgive myself." He whispered, leaning in to give Rosalie a kiss.

Rosalie looked ready to refuse, but knowing that Daniel has a point she smiled at him and made her way to stand next to Emmett to watch.

Daniel began his change and noticed the pain of changing wasn't as bad as the first time, but still excruciating. Stood in his place was now a large wolf, taller than any shifter with lean muscle and slightly thicker fur.

He blinked at the vampires around him, walking forwards on his paws standing around the same height as Rosalie herself on all fours. He nuzzled his head against Rosalie's side, letting out a pleased huff when Rosalie began scratching behind his ears.

"Dude you are so much cooler than the shifters!" Emmett shouted, getting a better look at Daniel in this form up close.

Jasper nodded with him and Alice squealed. "Look at how cute he is aww!"

"He is definitely different to the shifters, very impressive. What about your other change?" Carlisle asked.

Daniel's ears perked, twitching on his large head before he stood on his legs, showing his form from when we fought with Conner. He walked forwards, getting used to his body being like this. He caught sight of his tail and tried to chase after it, causing the Cullen Clan to laugh at him.

His ears drooped at being laugh at and he dropped down to all fours again. Rosalie instantly went over to him and petted his head to comfort her mate.

"Alright, that's everything I had to see. Now we wait for all our results from my tests to come in and we can put everything together. Let's head home." Carlisle said with a smile and the Cullens, besides from Rosalie, set off running home.

Daniel looked at Rosalie with his big brown eyes, pointing his head to his back which Rosalie shook her head at. "No way! I'm practically marble I could crush you!" She shouted, crossing her arms with a shake of her head.

Shaking his own head, his ears twitching, Daniel once again moved his head to his back, rolling his eyes when Rosalie still didn't budge an inch. Instead, while Rosalie was distracted he walked behind her, ducked his body down to the ground and walked in between Rose's legs before she noticed he moved.

Daniel set off running to the Cullen mansion, sending a wolfish grin at Rosalie when she gave in and finally held on, cuddling into his back as they ran.


	9. Chapter 9

It gets better

Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for my absence everyone; it's just been a hard couple of months for me recently. Between college work and heartbreak I just haven't had chance to write that much, but I figured with this small free time I'd try get some chapters out. This chapter was just for a bit of drama, the next chapter will either be relaxed or I may get the real plot for the story going.

* * *

 **BEEP!**

Daniel's head shot up and he lurched his body up a second after the car horn beeping, his head firing to the side to look at the clock on his bedside table. The clock read 11:57. He groaned. Shit, he was late for his date with Rosalie!

 **BEEP BEEP!**

Jumping out of bed he hurriedly ran towards the stairs, almost slipping on the rug on the wooden floor as he moved. Deciding it would take too long down the stairs he jumped over the stair balcony, dropping down and landing in a crouch with ease. He blinked at himself in shock; he had acted on instinct and it surprised him a bit that he had done it so easily and not broke his neck like a normal human.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

Getting over his shock her took off running through the front door, jumping down the porch stairs and making his way over to the shiny red 2016 chevrolet camaro that Rosalie sat in, looking extremely amused at him running to her side of the window.

"Did I wake you up?" Rosalie asked, barely hiding the smirk on her face as Daniel leaned his hands on the car to catch his breath.

Daniel let out a huff, but couldn't help his smile at seeing his girlfriend. He leaned through the window to give Rosalie a kiss, to which she returned and gave another peck before they pulled away.

"I woke up late for our date, sorry babe." Daniel sighed, accidentally letting a pout slip out at not waking up to go to Seattle with his girlfriend on time.

"Aw," Rosalie coo'd at him. "Don't worry about it, we still have time to go so go and get dressed..." Rosalie said, trailing off. "Or you could stay just wearing that because I certainly don't mind." She smirked, her eyes raking up and down Daniel's body.

Daniel frowned for a second and then looked down. He was only wearing his Calvin Klein 365 boxers that were black with white lines. "Oh..." He muttered, covering his crotch with his hands and blushing.

Rosalie winked at him as he started running off towards the house again and disappearing inside. She used her vampire hearing to listen to him inside.

 _"Oh my god she totally saw my junk! Holy shit! What was I thinking running out without checking what I was wearing?! Jesus!"_

Rosalie laughed so hard that she had to hold her stomach. He was so cute and she certainly didn't mind seeing his large 'junk'!

"It's not funny!" Daniel shouted, having heard her laugh which only made her laugh harder.

* * *

20 minutes later he was ready; wearing a crystal white t-shirt, black and white plaid shirt over the top which was unbuttoned and black jeans. He was wearing some black and white Nike Air Max 90's shoes and a grey and white letterman jacket on top.

Rosalie admired how hot he looked in that outfit and she had to bite her lip when he stretched his arms out while yawning and his shirt rode up to show off his lower abs and obliques. Her mate was seriously handsome, she got so lucky with him.

She whistled when he got into the passenger side and kissed her cheek, blushing when she winked at him. "Ready to go shopping for our date?" She giggled.

Daniel turned to give her a cheeky grin, nodding his head. "Yeah." He said and she started the car. He looked at her again.

"What?" She asked, catching his look and turning to look at him.

He blinked, another blush Rosalie loved seeing creeped up again and he gave her a blinding smile. "You're so beautiful, you know that?"

Rosalie looked like a schoolgirl who had just had her first kiss with her true love, and if she could blush she probably would have. She didn't say anything, leaning over and giving him a light, but meaningful kiss. "Thank you." She whispered against his lips.

They set off, smiling and listening to the music playing in the car.

* * *

 **(Seattle)**

After a few hours driving they had gotten to Seattle and done some shopping. Rosalie was carrying 3 smallers bags which had lingerie, some shirts and jeans with a jacket and even a dress. Daniel was carrying 2 large bags filled with both jeans, shirts and hoodies and even a new pair of shoes.

They held hands as they walked from shop to shop, buying a few things that interested them and just having fun talking, laughing and joking with one another. Having just eaten they decided they would start heading back to Forks since it was late and pretty dark.

As they got back into town in Forks, they stopped at the supermarket so Daniel could buy some food to make for him and his dad. They left the bags in the car and walked in hand in hand, lightly bumping each other on the way in.

Daniel grabbed a basket, deciding he would just get something simple for dinner. His dad enjoyed steak, but he didn't eat anything healthy with it unless it came from the diner so he decided a good old home cooked steak stir-fry would do his dad's health some good.

Rosalie wasn't that bothered about the smells in the store having gotten used to it a while ago, but it still made her crinkle her nose when they got to the meat section.

"Have you met my dad?" Daniel suddenly asked, getting 2 large steaks and putting them in the basket and both of them began heading to the till to pay.

"Chief Swan?" She asked.

Daniel nodded as he began packing up the food in a bag.

"I have, a few times when he and I were in the hospital waiting for Carlisle. He's a good man." She said, helping him with the bag while he paid for the steaks and vegetables.

Daniel looked nervous as they walked to the car. "Would you like to meet him officially..." He trailed off before gaining his confidence back. "As my girlfriend?" He asked.

Rosalie was shocked, the shock showing on her face. She was silent for a minute until she smiled and nodded her head. "I'd like that." She said, her dead heart jumping a beat as warmth spread throughout her body from her love and happiness.

They got into the car and shared a kiss before Rosalie set off, driving them to Daniel's house.

* * *

Pulling up outside the house, Rosalie knew she shouldn't be nervous, but she is. She is a vampire, almost a hundred years old, and she is nervous about meeting her mates father, whom she had met before multiple times.

She felt Daniel hold her hand, a reassuring smile on his face. "It'll be okay, trust me."

Rosalie and Daniel got out and walked up to the door, opening it just as Charlie walked out. "Hey Daniel," He said. "You have a good day in Seattle?"

Daniel grinned and nodded, showing off his bags. "I got some clothes and bought us steak for dinner." He started saying.

Charlie opened his eyes wide. _'Mmm, steak.'_ He thought. "Great!" He said. He then noticed one of the Cullen's kids stood holding Daniel's hand, Rosalie if he remembered right.

Looking at his son's lovestruck face while he looked at Rosalie and her smiling at him, Charlie decided as long as his son was happy, so was he. He needed some happiness after what he went through. "Well Rosalie, it's a pleasure to meet you, officially." He said with a grin.

Rosalie had a sheepish expression, but it was a radiant smile that overtook her face next. "It is a pleasure to meet you too Chief Swan, even though we've already met before." She giggled.

Charlie bellowed a laugh, letting Daniel past into the house to put the bags in there. He looked at Rosalie and smiled. "Thank you, whatever it is you're doing is making him happy and he deserves to be happy after what he's been through." He said.

Rosalie didn't know what to say, so she just smiled and nodded her head. "It's me who is the lucky one here."

* * *

Daniel hurried inside, dropping his bags by the staircase and then taking the groceries into the kitchen. He noticed his dad had company over though. Looking into the room he noticed Billy, Jacob and another man, but he didn't recognise him and Daniel could sense a threat with the man.

He put the bag on the counter and was dragged into a conversation with Billy.

"Hey, how've you been? Looks like you settled in well." Billy said, rolling his wheelchair over to Daniel.

Daniel, feeling a sudden dread in his stomach when his father walked into the kitchen engaging in the conversation too without Rosalie, began to worry when he couldn't see the man he didn't know sat where he originally was a minute ago.

"Yeah, I settled in pretty well. Things are going good." Daniel said, trying to find the man.

"That's good, like it here with your old man?" Bill asked a question again.

"My dad's alright, yeah." Daniel said, distracted.

"How's school?" Billy asked, seeming to fire off question after question, like he was stalling Daniel.

Daniel narrowed his eyes at the man. "School's fine, now excuse me." He said, giving Billy a pointed look as he walked past.

He made his way to the front door, wondering why Rosalie wasn't in the house when she should have been. He heard shouting outside and he set off walking faster.

"-Leeches like you have no right being here! Leave now before I tear you to fucking shreds!"

Daniel growled, seeing the man from before in Rosalie's personal space, spitting when he spoke while he pointed a finger at Rosalie. Rosalie herself looked like she would rip him to shreds more likely, but was holding back her temper.

Reaching the door, Daniel grabbed him by the scruff off his neck, picked him up and threw him into the forest next to the house. Rosalie was surprised and before she could react Daniel was gone.

* * *

Daniel was outraged; this man had dare threaten Rosalie, his Rosalie!

The man picked himself up from the forest floor, his back and side covered in mud. He looked like a rabid dog, although a hesitant one.

"Who the FUCK do you think YOU are to threaten MY ROSALIE?!" Daniel roared, smashing his fist into the tree next to him and splitting the tree in half. His pupils were red and his eyes black. He was itching everywhere; he wanted to kill that piece of shit!

"I am Sam Uley! Alpha of the La Push pack!" Sam shouted, glaring daggers at Daniel. "That bitch leech is a vampire! She has no place in this town!" He growled, trying to intimidate Daniel.

"She is Rosalie and she had every right to be here whereas you don't! You dare to ever threaten her again and I swear to god I will rip your dick off and force it down your throat!" He yelled.

"I will do as I please and if I want to kill that leech then I will! I am the Alpha and I don't take orders from a weak human!" Sam roared, his body humming and he looked ready to shift.

"I dare you to try it because I will kill you!" Daniel shouted back, his own body itching for a fight.

Sam seemed so mad his body began twisting and turning and the next thing Daniel knew there was a black wolf stood in Sam's place.

Daniel, seeing there was no point with words, turned into his wolf too, only he stood taller and bigger than Sam who looked like a puppy next to him. Sam whined, seeing he couldn't compare to Daniel because he was stronger than him.

He resisted the urge to submit even though Daniel was across the forest. Her snarled, digging his paws into the ground and set off charging.

Seeing this, Daniel set off running too, shifting into his standing form and using his claws to grip into Sam's body and throwing him into a nearby tree. Sam whined, but shook it off and got back up, charging again.

Daniel dodged his head on attack and swipe of the paw and used his body to spin around and dig his teeth into Sam's neck, growling and pinning him to the floor. Daniel was much bigger than Sam, so Sam didn't have anywhere to go other than to lay on the floor and try to get out of the hold.

"Daniel!" Rosalie shouted, having followed his scent and found the two wolves fighting.

Daniel stopped, so close to ripping open Sam's neck and letting him bleed out. He gave a quick shake of his head to prove his point that Sam was no alpha when around Daniel before letting the whining mutt go.

Daniel shifted back to his human form, walking towards Rosalie and checking for any injuries, but upon finding none held the girl in his arms. "You're okay." He breathed.

Rosalie shook her head. "I'm fine baby, I promise. I could have handled that myself." She said, returning the embrace.

Daniel nodded, already knowing that. "I know, but he wouldn't have stopped. You can't hurt him because of the treaty, but I have no treaty so I can." He said.

Sighing, feeling so happy, she gave Daniel's cheek a kiss. "We should get you back before everyone see's you in just your boxers." She teased.

"Why do my clothes have to be destroyed? I liked that outfit." He huffed.

Daniel saw Jacob and Billy rushing over to Sam and as Daniel walked past he glared at Billy. "Keep your dog on a leash Billy, next time I'll kill him." He threatened, walking off with Roslie.

Daniel kissed Rosalie goodbye when they reached her car and then hurried inside and got dressed without Charlie noticing and started working on dinner. He hadn't told his dad about what he could do now, but he doubted Billy would tell him either. He did expect there to be problems with La Push from now on though, but he didn't care. He would do anything as long as Rosalie is safe.


	10. Chapter 10

It gets better

Chapter 10

A/N: I'm glad everyone's still enjoying this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

 **(Cullens)**

"Rosalie," Daniel called, walking into the living room of the Cullen house in search of Rosalie. She wasn't in the garage like she normally was working on cars and she wasn't in her room either.

"I'm here." She called out, letting her voice guide him towards her.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Daniel asked, coming to a stop at the patio doors connecting to the large balcony. He walked out a second later and walked up behind Rosalie, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck. He let out a content sigh.

"I was just relaxing, thinking about what I'm going to tell you and how you'll react." She sighed, letting her hands cover Daniel's and pulled them around her tighter.

Daniel frowned for a second, confused. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I haven't told you about me yet; about my story..." She trailed off, turning in his embrace to cup his face in her hands delicately.

Daniel leaned his head further into her hands and then moved his head forward until he gently pressed his forehead to Rosalie's. "You don't have to." He said. "I won't make you." He breathed.

"I want to tell you." She replied, letting her eyes flutter closed.

A throat clearing behind them made them both turn, seeing Carlisle stood looking at them with his hands held together. "I'm sorry to interrupt," He apologised. "But we need to discuss something."

Rosalie sighed, pulling out of Daniel's embrace and instead chose to stand next to him and hold his hand. "What's the problem?" She asked.

"I just got off the phone with the elders from the La Push tribe." Carlisle started.

"What do they want now? We haven't broken any rules of the treaty." Rosalie growled.

"Yes, I know. That's not what they wanted to talk about." He sighed, unlocking his hands and sticking them into his slack pockets instead.

Rosalie gasped. "Daniel." She realised.

Daniel frowned again. "About me?"

Carlisle nodded his head yes. "They arranged a meeting half an hour from now. They want us to meet them at the treaty line to discuss Daniel. Since he got in a fight with the alpha, I would assume that they want to put a new treaty in place."

"Absolutely not-!" Rosalie started, but was cut off.

"I'll do it." Daniel said.

Rosalie whirled and turned to look at him. "You will not!" She shouted.

Daniel sighed again. "Rosalie; the sooner I tell them to back off, the sooner we can get back to us and not worry about them. They won't try to start anything after I beat their alpha. It'll be fine." He said, smiling as he kissed Rosalie's cheek.

Rosalie didn't say anything; she knew he had a point, but it still wasn't ideal. The wolves of La Push were petty creatures.

Daniel turned to Carlisle and nodded at the man. "I'll meet them."

Carlisle gave them a quick smile before heading to find the rest of the family to tell them that they would be going to the meeting too, just as a precaution. Everyone agreed and began getting ready for the inevitable meeting of the wolves.

* * *

 **(Treaty Line)**

Half an hour later, they were all stood at the treaty line. Daniel and Rosalie stood to the left of Carlisle and Esme that were in the middle. Jasper and Alice were in a similar position next to Carlisle and Esme. Emmett stood next to Rosalie.

The wolves showed up 10 minutes later, late to their own meeting. The wolves scattered around the alpha and then an old rusty truck pulled up. Some older men got out and stood amongst the wolves.

"You're late." Daniel said, looking each of the wolves in the eyes to show if they tried anything then he would fight.

"Sorry about that, but my truck here broke down and I had to fix it." A man said in a wheelchair and Daniel saw it was Billy Black.

"Let's get this meeting over with. No laws of the treaty have been broken so there was no point in having this meeting." Rosalie snarled after the wolves growled at them.

"This meeting isn't for you leeches; it's for Daniel." Sam spoke up, snarling at Rosalie in his human form.

Daniel growled straight back, meeting Sam's stare head on. Sam was the first to look away.

"Don't you dare try to pull shit Sam; I kicked your ass for it the first time and I'll do it again. Only this time I'll kill you." Daniel snarled, rubbing it in the alpha's face that he had been beaten and only spared because of Rosalie interfering.

"Now, now everyone," Carlisle intervened, trying to defuse the situation. "What's this meeting about?"

"We called this meeting to place because we are here to give you 2 options on how we proceed with our arrangements. There is only 2 options for you to chose from." Billy said.

"What makes you think you can just give us 2 options and think we'll accept your bullshit?!" Rosalie snarled at them. She wanted to rip Billy's head off, and she would have if Daniel didn't wrap his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"We can do what we want! We were here on this land long before you leeches showed up and we are only allowing you to be here because you don't drink the blood of humans! Know your place leech!" Another old man said, stepping up to stand beside Billy.

"Let's just calm down?" Carlisle said, trying to make sure that nothing broke out into a fight. "What are the options?" He asked, holding Esme's hand tighter when she squeezed it.

"Just say what the options are! You're cutting into the time that I could be spending with Rosalie!" Daniel shouted, his irritation and agitation showing as he carefully eyed the wolves.

Daniel could feel it; the need to claim Rosalie. Having all of the La Push wolves around were setting his instincts on high alert and even though Rosalie didn't have his claim on her he still wanted the mutts to know that Rosalie was his even without having his official claim.

Billy scowled, but went to speak. "The first option is that Daniel leaves the Cullen's and cuts off all contact. He will take over Sam's place as alpha and will be around his own kind. The second is that he stays out of our business and stays on that side with a new treaty. It will be the same for him just you Cullen's, only he must abide by the same things to avoid problems." Billy finished, ignoring Sam's outraged face and the disgust on the Cullen's faces.

Daniel laughed. "You actually think I'm going to leave Rosalie to play in the mud with you little mutts? No way!" He said, chuckling to himself. "Even if I did join your pack I'm half vampire so that wouldn't work either way. I'll take the second option you so gladly gave." He said, rolling his eyes.

The wolf's jaws dropped and so did the elders. Being half vampire half wolf was impossible.

Carlisle clapped his hands, trying to hide his smirk. "If that is all me and my family will be returning home." He said.

"Are you being serious?! I came all the way out here for this shit when I could have been playing the new Battlefield?! They could have said this over the damn phone!" Emmett shouted, scowl on his face as he glared at the La Push wolves and elders.

This time the whole Cullen clan laughed. Carlisle set off running home with Esme following, then Jasper and Alice and then Emmett. Rosalie set off too.

Daniel turned and walked up to the treat line as far as he could go. "If you ever try to pull this shit again I will finish what you start and this time," He said, meeting Sam's eyes. "I won't hesitate to finish the job." He threatened, walking backwards and transforming into his wolf, standing taller and bigger than the other wolves.

He threw in a ferocious snarl and bared his teeth at the wolves, noting the whimpers and lowered heads in submission. He gave them all one last look before following after the Cullens.

* * *

 **(Cullens)**

A few hours later after the meeting with the wolves the Cullen's were relaxing, enjoying being in the company of each other. Jasper was playing chess with Carlisle while Alice sat in his lap reading a magazine. Esme and Rosalie were looking at designs of a room that was featuring cars and Daniel and Emmett were playing on his PS4.

Daniel's character died and he sat on the edge of the couch, stretching out his back. He stood up and set off out of the living room, heading into Rosalie's room and dropping onto her bed. He set his head on a pillow and used his arm to cover his eyes. There was a threat looming around the corner; he could feel it.

He just enjoyed being surrounded by Rosalie's scent, letting it calm him down.

"So this is where you snuck off to." Rosalie said.

Daniel uncovered his eyes and turned his head to the side. Rosalie was leaning against her bedroom door frame, her arms crossed as she stared at him. She bit her lips when she could see his abs from where his shirt had rode up.

Pouting, he held out his arm to her, wishing she would be cuddling with him. He looked at her, adding on more charm to the pout as he met Rosalie's eyes. "Rosie." He whined, shaking his arm a bit.

Rosalie shook her head with a smile, walking into her room and shutting the door with her leg. She climbed onto her bed and crawled up until she was comfortable resting on Daniel, effectively straddling the boy under her.

Looking down at him she gently traced his face with her hand, running her other through his hair before she leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. She couldn't help the giggle that left her mouth when he followed after her lips, sitting up himself so he could kiss Rosalie more.

They shared another quick kiss before the house was suddenly silent and tense. Daniel frowned and Rosalie did too. A scent wafted around and Daniel jumped in alarm, sliding out from under Rosalie and running down the stairs to the front door where Esme was talking to a woman.

"Louise!" Daniel screamed, recognising the woman and immediately pulled the girl in his arms, letting out an incredulous breath. "Oh my god..." He cried, squeezing harder. "I thought you were dead." He cried, feeling arms wrap around him. He kept mumbling things into her shoulder.

After an hour of Daniel clinging to Louise and her gently holding him, she noted the family had let them have their time which means they probably knew about what had happened. She could also smell a scent, a mated scent that clung to Daniel and the blonde haired woman.

She pried Daniel's arms off of her and stood facing all of the vampires around her. "We have a problem; the ones who took us are coming and they're bringing war to us." She said.


	11. Chapter 11

It gets better

Chapter 11

A/N: I know I left the last chapter on a bit of a surprising cliffhanger and all, but things will be explained in this chapter. I may put sex in this chapter, I may not, but we'll see how that goes. The ending is also drawing near for this story too, but not just yet. Happy New Year and reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

 **(Cullens)**

"What do you mean?" Everyone in the Cullen coven asked at once, confused.

Daniel frowned. "Forget about that for right now. Louise, just what the hell happened? You were dead! I went to your funeral, I saw our body and everything! How are you here, alive?!" He asked.

Louise sighed. "You should sit down for this."

Daniel frowned again, only more worried this time. He gestured into the house and they all took a seat, Rosalie squeezing next to Daniel so there was barely any space near him for Louise to be.

"So, talk." He said, intertwining his hands with Rosalie to comfort his mate. He knew Rosalie would be worried about his ex even though she had no reason to.

"What happened to us was shitty, really shitty after everything we went through. You managed to change and got out, then the cops were everywhere when they found you. I was pretty much dead, barely alive and just about to die. One of the guys on the inside turned me into a vampire, bare in mind I was hooked up on all kinds of drugs so you couldn't tell I was in transition when the funeral happened. A couple hours after it was over it finished and I woke up, scared and confused. The same guy was there when I crawled out of my coffin in the ground. He helped me hide out this whole time while keeping tabs on all of the moves that organisation makes. They sent Conner to test you, you exceeded the test and now they want you back. They'll be here in 3 weeks so we need to make a plan before they attack because they're planning on capturing everyone who got away that night." Louise explained.

Daniel sat back, jaw clenched and face stone cold. "Not once did you reach out to me. I thought you were dead Louise! If I was in your position I would have tried to find you knowing you were alive!" He shouted.

Louise bristled. "I didn't have a choice. I'm still in my newborn stage! I could have killed this entire town if I had tried to find you just after it happened! I didn't need any innocent blood on my hands, okay."

Daniel jumped up from the couch. "I don't care about that! I would have been happy to atleast know you were alive after what happened to us!"

Louise started to make a move forward. "You don't understand anything!"

Carlisle quickly stepped between the two seeing tempers raising. "Now is not the time for this. If there is a threat we need to take care of it." He said, using his leader tone to help diffuse the situation.

Daniel and Louise growled at each other before going back to their original places.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "So what is actually happening?"

Louise rolled her eyes, cocking her hip. "Me and Daniel were kidnapped by an organisation that is trying to create hybrids. Some people go willing, others like us got taken. Since their lab in Arizona was destroyed and their test subjects got away, they're trying to get us back since Daniel is such a success. Thing is everyone but Daniel has had problems; some can't change and others go insane. He's the only one that succeeded so they're coming for him since they got everyone else besides from us two."

Carlisle nodded his head thoughtfully. "We have 3 weeks to create a plan. No one attacks this family." He smiled at Daniel.

"How do we proceed with this?" Jasper asked, standing at attention. "We don't know their numbers, their plan of attack, where it will be, nothing. We're going into the fight blindsided." He finished.

"But not alone." Rosalie spoke up, having been silent since Louise's arrival. "The Denalis will stand with us and I'm sure we all have individual friends that will help."

"You want to go up against crazy fucked up hybrids with vampires only? Not to be rude but you all drink animal blood, you'll be weak. You won't stand a chance." Louise added, giving them all looks.

"Wait-" Daniel said again. "We're going up against hybrids?" He asked.

Louise nodded.

"Well the vampires will not fight." Daniel deadpanned.

"What?!"

"Seriously dude?"

"We should help fight."

"Enough!" Daniel shouted at the opposing vampires. "This breed that I am; we're not like vampires or just wolves, we're a combination of both! We're 10x more dangerous than either kind. Even if we go up against just 5 hybrids, if what Louise says is true and that they're unstable then I have no doubt that they will kill everyone."

Rosalie growled at him, ready to snap back that they could handle their own when Jasper piped up.

"No offence Daniel, but all of us in this room have a lot of experience fighting, me especially. I propose that we get everyone we can together and we spar with you so we can learn how you fight, that way we have a slight advantage. Maybe the wolves, although not my best idea, will help since the threat is planning to come here to fight." Jasper said.

Daniel looked ready to object, but seeing as all of the Cullen's seemed to agree and even Louise he was outnumbered. He sighed. "I guess I have no choice then." He muttered, leaving the room and going to the garage.

He quickly straddled his bike and was about to pull on his helmet when Rosalie caught up.

"Daniel stop!" She shouted, moving to stand in front of the bike. "Where are you going?"

"I have something to do." He grit out, putting the ky in the ignotin and moving to put on the helmet.

"What do you have to do that you can't tell me about?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Rosalie," He sighed. "I need to do this to ensure you'll hopefully be safe. Please." He begged, looking Rosalie in the eyes.

Her set face fell slightly and she stepped aside. He pulled on his helmet and revved the Kawasaki Ninja, speeding out of the garage.

* * *

 **(La Push)**

Daniel pulled his bike to a stop outside of the La Push hut where the wolves hung out. He flicked the kickstand and got off, leaving his helmet on the bike. He leaned against it and waited for the wolves to come out.

It wasn't 10 seconds later when the pack stormed out.

"What are you doing here leech lover?!" Sam snarled, standing tall at the front of the pack with the boys behind him agreeing.

"Seriously Sam? I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm cranky, I'm pissed off. If you wanna pick a fight with me then now is the perfect time!" He said, standing from his bike and growling.

Sam shrunk a bit, but kept up his stance. "What do you want? You have no place here."

Daniel rolled his eyes, knowing the alpha wouldn't dare to fight him. "Turns out there's gonna be a fight happening in 3 weeks. There's an organization after their test subjects and I'm one of them and they're planning an all out war. They're vampires and wolves, so hybrids. I'm asking you to join the fight." He said.

"Why would we help you?" One of the wolves on the back snarled.

"You will help me because if you don't then I promise you I will kill each and every one of you. I'm not going to beg or try to persuade you. The fight will most likely happen around Forks so if you want to protect the people of this town then you will help. I'll be in touch when the training sessions start. Be there." He said, leaving the threat hanging in the air as he pulled on his helmet and got on his bike, riding off home.

* * *

 **(Swan Residence)**

Daniel was laid on his bed, one arm behind his head and the other resting on his stomach while he stared at the ceiling, his brown eyes hollow and empty. He had his earphones in listening to his music as loud as he could get it while his Iphone rested on the bed next to him. He didn't move a centimeter; too consumed with his thoughts.

 _Louise._

She was alive. She is a vampire. The woman did not bother trying to find him, not even after she escaped and knew he was alive. They had been to hell together and back again.

It hurt. His heart constricted in his chest painfully and he grimaced, glaring at the ceiling instead of staring with his emotionless eyes. He clenched his jaw and bundled up the shirt he was wearing in his fist. The saddening thoughts were running around his head, haunting and taunting him. He hadn't been able to save Louise, and now he might not be able to make sure Rosalie would be safe.

 _Rosalie._

Sweet darling Rosalie, a true beauty. His mate. His love and his life. She helped pick up the broken pieces and gently mend them until his life and heart were no longer shattered pieces. She has been by his side through everything and has shown nothing but love for him. And now her safety was being threatened.

With his grip so tight on his shirt he ripped the white fabric, growling. He would never let anyone harm Rosalie, he would die before he would let anyone do anything to her. Then his mind went to other places.

 _Charlie, Renee and Phil._

Just what would happen to them? Would they be safe as they are now? Could they be in danger too, although having no idea of what his life was now? If he lost this war, then what would happen to his family?

What would happen with everything if he lost?

Snarling, he hurriedly stood up from his bed, pulling off the shirt and throwing it in the bin. He stored out of his room and made his way to the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing one of Charlie's beers. He chugged down the can, crushing it and throwing it in the bin before grabbing another and made his way back up to his room.

He walked inside and stopped, tilting his head as he looked at the blonde sitting on his bed. HIs heart skipped a beat.

"Rosalie..." He whispered, meeting Rosalie's mixed crimson and amber eyes.

"Daniel," Rosalie said, standing from his double bed and walking over, her eyes never leaving his. "I need you to do something for me..." She trailed off, stopping in front of him and reaching up to cup his face. "Make love to me."


	12. Chapter 12

It gets better

Chapter 12

A/N: So I'm an ass, I know, but happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Warnings: SEX!

* * *

 **(Swan Residence)**

Daniel's brown eyes opened wide, his mouth dropping open slightly and his heart skipped a beat. He was speechless, wanting to say something to the blonde goddess that was his mate in front of him, but at the same time not knowing what to say. He knew though that words aren't what Rosalie wanted.

Using his own larger hands to cover those cupping his face, he moved forwards until there was barely an inch between their lips. "That's what you truly want...?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Rosalie didn't waver in her stare down or her stance. She moved half an inch forwards, the temptation to kiss Daniel being so hard to resist as their lips just barely touched. "It is." She whispered back, pushing forwards and connecting their lips.

Daniel moaned, the wolf in him soaring at his mates approval for him to mate and leave his mark. He pushed his lips forwards more persistently as their lips moved together, but this kiss was nothing but loving and gentle.

Taking one of his hands away from those cupping his face, he let it tangle in Rosalie's hair and let it rest in Rosalie's blonde locks. The blonde teasingly pulled back and gently bit Daniel's bottom lip as she did so.

Slowly opening his eyes with a small grin, he took in the beauty of his mate; lips slightly puffy from their kiss, dark lustful eyes and tousled blonde locks. She was simply stunning, how he had gotten so lucky with this blonde he had no idea.

"You're so beautiful, Rosalie." He said, his thumb tracing Rosalie's bottom lip.

Rosalie looked to have been blushing, but maybe it was a trick of light. He knew she wasn't the best at taking compliments, especially ones such as these, but when it came from his heart she knew he meant it.

She was all he could see. He could picture them going off to college, sharing an apartment, getting engaged and then married with possibly 2 kids together. He wanted it all with her. She was everything to him.

Rosalie didn't say anything to his compliment, instead she let her hand trace down from his cheek to his jaw, then down his neck to his chest before descending further down his body before gently tracing circles on his abs. She let out a breath.

She loved feeling him, small touches here and there or playing with his abs like this. She could feel the strength he had in his body, the muscles under his skin and his warmth. She loved being wrapped in his arms, the safest place she has ever felt.

"Make me yours completely Daniel." Rosalie said, her voice sounding small as she met his eyes.

Nodding, Daniel let his hands travel down to the edge of Rosalie's white shirt, tugging at the ends and asking permission with his yes, unknowingly calming Rosalie's nerves. She placed her hands over his and began to slowly pull it up, showing it was okay.

Taking in the milky skin becoming exposed for a few seconds, the shirt was gently raised further to expose a simple black bra underneath. The shirt came off and Rosalie shook her hair free while Daniel let the shirt drop to the floor.

His hands found purchase on the blonde's hips, leaning forward and nuzzling her neck and peppering it with a few small kisses. Rosalie tilted her head to give him more access while her hands fiddled with the waistbands of his joggers.

Taking some small steps backwards to hint to take it to the bed, Rosalie met Daniel's brown eyes, shining with love and lust as he followed every step she took. The back of her knees met the edge of his double bed and she separated from Daniel's hands to crawl into the middle of his bed and with a quick breath Daniel followed after her.

He stopped in between Rosalie's legs and sat on his ankles, his hands gently resting on Rosalie's knees while he looked at her.

Rosalie felt like she was naked under his eyes, which she would be eventually, but his eyes were really looking at her for everything she is, not just her body and she felt truly bare but loved in that gaze.

Daniel's hands slowly moved from her knees to her thighs, giving them small squeezes and caresses before they ventured up to the hoops in Rosalie's skinny jeans, giving them a little tug to show they were the next to come off.

Rosalie let her hands rest on the button of her jeans before she unbuttoned them and let her hands fall to her sides on the bed, leaving the rest to Daniel's capable hands while hers played with the blanket.

Daniel's hands, although slightly shaky, took hold of the jeans and began to shimmy them down Rosalie's hips with ease until they exposed the matching simple black thong Rosalie was wearing and he bit his lip, a deep groan leaving him.

The jeans were then quickly pulled off when he saw Rosalie's smug eyes when they met and were then thrown somewhere in the room. Daniel played with Rosalie's thick smooth thighs for a few seconds before he then leaned down, one hand under Rosalie's left knee while his right hand rested next to Rosalie's head. He gently hovered over the blonde, their lips half an inch away from each other.

They both shared a passionate kiss, one that had them both getting lost in each other and the need to _mate_ becoming more and more unbearable. As they kissed the rest of their clothes that were left were lovingly and quickly thrown away until the two were completely bare, and also nervous.

Daniel couldn't help but gulp as he took in Rosalie's glorious naked body, her curvy waist, slim stomach, perky full breasts and thick thighs. God he really was a dog because he was basically drooling at the site of his mate.

Both of them naked, slightly sweaty and panting, Daniel hurried to ask his mate a question. "I have condoms in the draw if you prefer I use one?" He asked, feeling Rosalie place kisses against his own chest.

"We don't need them." The blonde whispered, giving a quick kiss to Daniel's neck where her mark would be soon to show he was hers.

Daniel breathed, pulling the blonde's face up to his and pressing their lips together, lowering Rosalie onto the bed and settling between those slender legs. His dick rubbed against Rosalie's core a few times, occasionally bumping her clit which made the blonde moan louder than any of the other moans from before.

The blonde wrapped her legs around Daniel and her arms around his neck which effectively trapped him, not that he was planning on leaving Rosalie anyway.

Rosalie let out a small gasp when Daniel's dick bumped against her clit as he gently thrust forwards, her hips pushing into his small gentle thrusts. Her gasps quickly turned into moans when her tongue danced with Daniel's, his thrusts being nothing short of loving and gentle and Rosalie knew she was getting wetter and more aroused with every second that passed.

"I-Is this okay...?" Daniel huffed, resting on his forearms to hold his position as he grinded a bit harder into Rosalie making the blonde arch up into him, her breasts pressed agaisnt his chest.

"Mhm...!" Rosalie moaned, pushing further into the harder thrusts.

With all of the teasing, touching, kissing and grinding, Rosalie and Daniel couldn't take it anymore. Rosalie's dark eyes met Daniel's deep brown and the blonde slid a hand between their bodies to make the first move, lightly grabbing Daniel's dick and lining it up with her slippery entrance and she bit her lip, moaning in pleasure.

"Are you ready?" Daniel asked, never letting his eyes stray from Rosalie's and the blonde smiled, giving her head a nod.

Daniel let out a breathy moan, his fingers digging into the sheets on his bed as he slowly pushed in inch by inch to make it easier for his mate. Rosalie was so wet and tight and she was clenching around his length and it felt so fucking good. "R-Rosalie." He moaned, burying his face into Rosalie's neck.

Rosalie gasped, the feeling of being so full turning her on so much more. There was a minimal amount of pain and it felt weird, but the pleasure was overpowering the other feelings. She dug her nails into Daniel's muscled back, knowing she drew blood, but felt the cuts healing straight after.

"F-Full!" She groaned, her legs clenching tighter around him, pulling him even more towards her and deeper and she moaned.

"You alright Rosalie?" Daniel asked, looking up to see Rosalie's face. "Does it feel good for you?"

"Y-Yeah." Rosalie replied, her breathing coming out in short bursts of pants and moans.

Daniel leaned down to kiss Rosalie before moving back down to her neck when he began pumping his hips into Rosalie, lightly sucking and biting Rosalie's neck. He couldn't help but let out a moan as he pushed back in a little faster, picking up with his thrusts as Rosalie clung onto him, her back arching even more.

Daniel began letting out small pants as he began to give his thrusts a more firm movement, their lovemaking feeling so delicious and Rosalie began to fully relax with their slow lovemaking.

Daniel growled, his fingers digging deeper into the sheets and he rutted harder and slightly faster, feeling Rosalie claw at his back and grunt with his thrusts and moan his name. Rosalie couldn't help her own moans, closing her eyes tightly as Daniel made sure he kept in control for her comfort.

The smell of sex was thick in the air, their moans, groans and pants showing their pleasure, the light smacking of their hips and the feel of their sweaty bodies moving against one another was amazing.

They kept up the slow love making pace, although it took everything in Daniel not to flip Rosalie onto her knees and take her from behind to show his mate he was alpha and she was his mate and fuck her senseless, but he knew that would all come in time. Rosalie's comfort mattered most right now.

The slow thrusts, the kisses, the touching, the feel of being so close and intimate was driving Rosalie insane. She loved it; his muscled back, his long length, his loving kisses, their shared moans and groans and god she she loved it all and it was quickly driving her to the edge.

Daniel could sense it and he began pushing in to the hilt until he was completely inside. He gave a few long harder thrusts, feeling both of them teetering over the edge.

"Rosalie," Daniel breathed, clenching his fists into the mattress and thrusting in more. "I'm almost there!" He whimpered.

Rosalie let out a high pitch moan when he hit _that_ spot inside her. "I'm c-close!" She whimpered, pulling him more into her.

Daniel gave an even harder push into the blondes wet walls and he felt the blonde flutter around his dick. He let out a deep guttural moan as he came, quickly leaning down and biting into Rosalie's neck deeply enough to leave his mark there to show she is his mate and groaned in surprise when the blonde clenched around him tighter and move to bite his own neck to claim him.

Rosalie felt the waves of pleasure spreading through her body, her nails digging into Daniel's back even harder and her toes curling in absolute pleasure as she screamed his name to the high heavens. She felt so surrounded by him and her orgasm was simply euphoric.

They could both feel the spurts and clenching walls, their pace slowing to lazy thrusts to ride out their shared orgasm until the pleasure calmed and their was a pleasant tingling left.

Daniel dropped down gently on top of the blonde, sweaty and sticky, but oh so happy. He lovingly nuzzled the mark he gave her neck and closed his eyes in contentment.

"Thank you." Rosale said, running her fingers through his sweaty hair and lightly scraping his scalp. "You were so gentle and I know it was hard for you."

Daniel's eyes closed, exhaustion getting to him and the comfort of being surrounded by his mate. "Anything for you."

"I love you." Rosalie whispered, holding him close.

"Love you too." Daniel murmured, sleep finally catching up to him.


End file.
